Dean's Sex Toy Sammy
by romancelover42
Summary: Dean every day finds a new way to play with his Sammy sex toys, fingering, orgasm denial, etc
1. Chapter 1

The morning after a wild night on the town, Dean woke to a delicious scent, and found Sam deeply asleep.

Dean's face was partially buried in his brother's thick hair, with Sam's hands and ankles bound to the bedposts.

Sam was still getting adjusted to being teased before he could fuck him into the mattress.

The boy was still young so for now he just used toys on him, he relentlessly fingered him until he was begging and sobbing, and teased his cock for days on end without letting him cum.

He had begun just sexually touching and playing with Sammy as he entered his teenage years, while their father was out, so he never knew, and never would.

The warmth was flooding the big brother as the memories of the previous night came back to him.

Smirking without hesitation Dean placed his hand on Sam's warm cock, now hard with a morning erection.

Sam remained asleep breathing deep and even.

Dean decided to have some fun as he moved his fingers to encircle Sam's shaft and held still like that for several moments.

He found himself unable to resist the temptation as he slowly slid his fingers tauntingly up and down Sam's cock.

Leaning on his side continuing the movement with his palm, he smiled at the memory of him discussing with Sam about the idea of his limits when it came to sex.

Dean had written down a list of things he wanted to do with young Sammy to heighten the pleasure.

He had decided he liked Sam naked and kneeling, while he is fully dressed or on the bed.

Also Sam quietly admitted to his brother that he liked being told what to do, to be taunted, teased verbally and mocked.

Writing down he also likes him to be tied up so his movements are restricted so he is unable to touch him or himself.

Sam admitted he liked when he was tied up to be tied spread eagle to be exposed, and that he enjoyed punishment like spanking as long as it was not too severe.

And he decided that regardless of what Sam wanted that it seemed he got off on orgasm denial.

He had written that he would allow him to orgasm eventually, but not without permission, that he liked to make him beg uncontrollably, be needy, sob, and plead for it to stop before he let him orgasm, if at all.

He asked if he minded being blindfolded so he could not see what was happening so he could just feel, and wrote that down.

Recalling toys as being a fun thing they decided to try most of them over time, and gags so he could not speak just sob and whimper in pleasure.

Dean had put on a wicked grin saying he liked to be called 'sir' by Sammy when he was playing with him, and that he could swear or scold him during sex and to call him names to humiliate and torture the young boy.

After they had finished with that Dean had smiled and spoke in a low dark tone, "I want to tear you apart, to break you, as slowly and agonizingly as I possibly can, bit by bit, and put you back together again once you're a begging, needy beautiful mess, quivering and writhing, before I even consider letting you cum."

Dean closed his eyes but kept his fingers moving relentlessly slowly so soft up and down.

After only a minute, Sam let out a very soft and helpless moan making him grin wickedly.

He watched as Sam attempted to shift slightly trying to gain friction along Dean's hand, but Dean backed away.

Sam whispered, "Dean?"

Dean ignored it, once again picking up pace so slowly up and down his baby brother's cock, while tickling with the other hand lightly on his tummy.

He listened, as Sam's breathing got heavier, Dean watched as clear fluid seeped from the head of Sam's helpless cock and dripped onto his flat tummy.

Deciding to take a chance, Dean moved his hand down to Sam's balls, fondling them, tickling them without mercy letting his forefinger trail downward into his crack, then brought his hand back up to resume stroking.

The older brother kept his touch as light and as sensitive as possible to hear Sam beg and make those needy cries he loved so much.

Dean whispered, "Beg me for it Sammy I know you need it come on tell me or I'll stop."

He continued to stroke him for several long minutes teasing with just soft strokes over and over until Sam could not catch his breath.

His hand never stopped the slow torturous movement on his little brother's cock, he loved to torture Sammy with slow sweet pleasure, watch him writhe under him, hear him moan and beg for him, he could do it over and over to him for hours or days.

Precum leaked freely from its tip and Dean's fingers were slick with it, coating his entire shaft with every stroke.

"Do you want me to stop Sammy boy?"

Dean whispered with torment as another moan escaped Sammy's lips and Dean knew well enough that mental torture going on in his head as he continued his movement.

After only a moment of hesitation Sam arched his hips up barely with the restraints, helplessly against Dean's hand again, "No. Please."

Dean reached under slightly and spanked his ass playfully, carefully pinching the end of his cock and said teasingly, "Nope not yet baby boy still got a while to go yet just take it."

Watching his brother try to hump the air he smiled brushing his thumb over Sammy's lip he smiled and whispered, "God you're so eager aren't you baby boy? Such a needy little slut for me, so eager and needy to please me, lying there so still taking it all so beautifully, what a good boy."

Feeling Sam relax under his soft caress, Sam moans quietly moves his lips against his teasing thumb, "yes sir for you."

Smiling at his younger brother he replies "Let me have a good look at your sexy body then."

Dean eyed him like prey and brought a finger up playfully softly dragging it up and down for a moment to his helpless ticklish underarm, scratching it playing with him.

"A few ground rules," Dean says while letting his eyes wander over his little brother's naked and exposed body, down to Sam's hard cock.

"Listen carefully, I count on you to remember and follow them at all times."

"Yes sir" Sam responds quietly.

"First rule: No talking unless we ask you a direct question, you keep silent. But when I do ask you a question I expect you to answer promptly and honestly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand." Sammy bites his lip making Dean smirk when his hand runs down the inside of his upper arm again from the crook to his shoulder and around his throat and neck.

He grinned as Sam helplessly shuddered at the touch.

"Good," Dean says and continues, "I also want you not to move even if I tickle you even if I tease you do not move."

He smiles again when Sam doesn't even respond to that rule.

"Third rule no eye contact for the first part of this, not until I lift this rule and tell you to look at me. I want you focusing on my voice and touches for now, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Sam's voice sounds a little shaky but doesn't hesitate in response.

"Good boy." Dean nods and dips his index and middle finger into ice - cold water next to him in a cup.

He touches his fingers to the soft skin of his brother's neck to that little protruding bone right beneath his bound hands, watching as a small rivulet of water runs down Sam's ticklish side and disappears by his groin.

Sam flinches slightly and Dean grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs it back.

"Stay still."

He lets go of Sam's hair dipping his fingers into the water a second time repeating his actions watching the water run down his squirming side again, smirking knowing he could not help it, that made it all the more fun for him.

This time, he can see a shiver run through Sammy's naked body but he does not move.

"And last rule" Dean begins whispering again, "you're not to cum without my permission."

Dipping his fingers again into the water he reaches around Sammy's ticklish neck to touch and tease the hollow of his throat.

The water drips steadily down his chest and over his tummy and pools for a second where his lower body and leg meet before running down the crease between his leg and pubic bone.

Sam's cock twitches and begins to harden further, almost fully erect now, making Dean smirk.

"Open your mouth," Dean demands once he has finished his inspection and is standing tauntingly in front of Sam again, and Sam obeys instantly.

Dean immerses his fingers one more time and places them between Sam's lips.

"You want to suck on them don't you boy?" Dean teases and watches as Sam nods his head carefully, keeping his mouth open.

"You're dying to suck on them just like you're dying to suck my dick aren't you?"

Sam nods again slowly and Dean withdraws his fingers.

"How much do you want to suck on my fingers, then?"

Sam begins to lift his head again but remembers to avert his eyes from Dean's just in time.

"Very much, sir," Sam responds and licks his lips. "More than anything."

"Ask me for it," Dean tells his brother and takes a sip from the glass.

"May I please suck your fingers, sir?" Sam asks, blushing slightly and turning his head to the side, looking down at the floor.

"Please? Let me please…" Dean watches as his little brother's cock twitches again in arousal.

He can see that Sam's chest begins to rise and fall a little faster.

The younger man is biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

His heart fills with pride as he registers how much effort it takes Sam to obey his rule, how hard he is fighting against the desire to look at him and beg him with his eyes.

"And why would I let you do that, hm?" Dean teases as he immerses his fingers again stirring the water with them playfully.

"Answer me." He demands.

"Because - -" Sam murmurs drawing a shaky breath and squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

"Because what?" Dean asks sternly and Sam exhales.

"Because it'd made you feel good, sir."

"Do you want that? Dean asks a little more gently, "Do you want to make me feel good?"

"Yes, sir. Yes, please. I want that so much. Please. Please may I, sir?"

Dean smiles and brings his dripping fingers to Sam's open lips.

"Open your mouth."

Sam obeys and Dean puts his fingers inside.

"Make me feel good then, boy."

Sam closes his mouth and sucks, drinking the water from his brother's fingers greedily.

Dean moans quietly and a little water from the glass he's still holding in his other hand splashes to the floor.

"More," he demands and Sam caresses his fingers with his tongue inside his mouth.

Dean pulls his fingers out a little and shoves them back in, another moan spilling from his lips, "Look at me."

Sam raises his head opening his eyes and their gaze meet.

Sam's pupils are dilated and his eyes are swimming with moisture.

The devotion and trust Dean sees in them make him gasp, and his dick hardens in his pants.

Sam sucks harder and moans around Dean's fingers, sending shivers through Dean's body as well as his own, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

Dean registers that Sam doesn't even blink for the longest time.

"Shush baby boy," Dean murmurs and withdraws his fingers.

"Keep quiet."

He breaks eye contact and tickles Sam's neck slightly, smiling as he squirms.

Sam's lips are red and already a little swollen, and glistening with moisture.

His mouth is slightly open and his breathing is shaky.

"You're so needy," Dean says, smiling and Sam holds his breath.

"You're so hard already, so hard for me, aren't you?"

"Yes sir. Oh god, yes…"

"You're so turned on by this, so turned on… God baby boy, you're dripping just from sucking on my fingers and tied down and helpless for me, completely at my mercy, the things I wanna do to you…."

Dean's voice trails away as he walks over to the dresser to set the glass down.

"Yes sir," Sam moans and when Dean returns to where Sam is lying tied to the bed, he sits down torturously in front of Sam on the bed, he leaned in running the tip of his foot along Sam's ticklish inner thigh all the way from his knee to his groin in a maddeningly slow way.

He continued this stroke up and down for another few minutes just watching Sam helplessly squirm and writhe in his bonds.

"Look at you," Dean marvels as he takes in the sight again pulling back of his little brother like this.

"So beautiful and all mine. All mine to do with as I please. All naked exposed, and hard on my bed, ready to take whatever I give you for however long I decide. What am I going to do with you hm?"

Sam replies, "Whatever you want sir. I'm yours. I'm all yours. Please…"

Dean smiles and says, "Such a beautiful boy, so hard for me. I've brought some nice things to play with gonna make you feel so good, Sammy boy. You have no idea what I can do to you…. You'll be begging me to let you cum before you know it. If I let you at all in the next few days."

Sam's cock twitches and Dean's eyes focus on the other man's face.

"God you're dying to touch yourself." Dean continues to taunt.

Leaning in to his side he whispers, "I know you can feel my hands running down your chest, and over your tummy and along your inner thighs," watching as Sam's mouth opens in a silent moan.

"I know you can feel them running so slowly up and down your trembling inner thighs spreading your legs a little more. I bet I can feel your hot skin against my palm and fingertips too."

Sam bends his head backwards, and Dean can feel the muscles in his thighs tense.

"I know you can feel my fingers reaching between your legs, running along your crack just up and down, brushing over your hole relentlessly teasing it. Do you know how good it feels to…Just one finger Sammy, can you feel it?"

Dean's voice trails off as he watches Sam trying not to squirm on his bed.

"Poor boy," Dean murmurs with fake sympathy after a moment.

"My poor beautiful, needy boy. You want to touch yourself so bad."

He bends down and runs his palm down Sam's ticklish arm once, feeling the muscles flutter and tremble beneath his touch.

"You're fighting so hard aren't you?" Dean teased.

Smiling Dean leans forward reaching for Sam's hands and runs his palms over his wrists, and down his arms, over his sensitive armpits feeling him squirm a bit and he smirked as he continued down his sides.

His touch is firm but gentle and he can feel Sam shiver beneath his caress.

He runs his hands back up Sam's sides until he reaches Sam's chest.

Spreading his fingers he brings his hand up to Sam's throat and closes his fingers around it lightly, caressing Sam's skin with the utmost care and reveling in the flutter of Sam's pulse against his palms.

Sam raises his chin and gives Dean more access.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Dean murmurs running his thumb over Sam's adam's apple.

"What you make me want to do to you. How I want to make you so needy, to sob and so slowly beg your way to orgasm to scream my name until your voice is hoarse."

Sam moans low in his throat and tilts his head back even further, arching his body toward his big brother.

"Please."

Dean's subtle caress stills and he covers Sam's mouth with his right hand while his other one quickly moves to Sam's nipple.

"I said no talking."

He flicked the bud of his nipple lightly pinching it ever so gently.

Sam moans pathetically against Dean's hand and squeezes his eyes shut.

Dean waits a couple of breathes before lifting his hand from Sam's mouth, brushing his fingertips over Sammy's lips.

The tension that has gripped Sam's body eases and Sam's breathing evens a little.

His lips mouth a silent apology against Dean's fingers and Dean nods.

"Look at me."

Sam's eyes flutter open and lock with Dean's.

"Can you do that? Can you keep your mouth shut?" Dean asks and runs his thumb over Sam's slightly parted lips.

"Can you do that for me boy?"

Sam nods.

"Yes sir yes please I can. I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"I know," Dean says letting the stern expression on his face soften a little.

"And I also know that you can do it, my gorgeous boy. You can do everything for me, everything I need you to do."

Sam nods again and turns his head a little to the side trying to lean into Dean's touch.

Dean cups his cheek and smiles.

"You are so good for me."

He resumes his exploration of his baby brother's body, running his hands over and around his ticklish shoulders, clavicles, chest and his tummy.

"All that perfect, beautiful skin, so beautiful so perfect and exposed for me."

He hums along with his caresses, his eyes following his hands.

Dean leans down and playfully rolls Sam's left nipple squeezing and flicking until it was hard.

Sam moans and arches upwards his hands wrapping around the ropes that tie him to the bed.

All the while Dean teasingly and purposefully avoids touching Sam's straining erection.

Sam's cock is hard and heavy and glistening pre-cum is dripping relentlessly from the tip onto his stomach.

Dean hesitates for a second but then runs the tip of his tongue lightly from the base of Sam's cock to its tip.

Sam's panting, moaning and begging is music in his ears when he straightens back up and licks his lips.

"You taste delicious," he murmurs running his fingers along the inside of Sam's thigh.

"Relax for me."

He reaches for one of the floggers that are lying on the bed next to Sam's feet, and lets the short, soft leather tails run through his fingers.

He rises slowly, never taking his eyes off Sammy.

Sam's eyes follow his movements and he grips the ropes even tighter.

"This," Dean says and plays with the tails while he takes one step towards the head of the bed, "this is something I have been dreaming about."

He looks down on Sam and they lock eyes.

"This can be so good. The marks on your beautiful skin."

He runs the tails gently over Sam's chest, shoulders, and side of his sensitive neck, watching him shudder.

"Relax."

Sam takes a couple of deep breaths and loosens his grip on the rope.

"Relax for me."

Sam lets go of the ropes closes his eyes for a heartbeat or two and when he opens them again they meet Dean's, they're dark, deep pools of longing.

He slowly nods his head and unclenches his fists turning his palm upwards.

Dean trails the flogger over Sam's inner arms back down his chest and stomach over his hip to his thighs.

He keeps caressing his skin with the leather tails for a few agonizing minutes for he lets his hand join them, running his flat palm over Sam's smooth skin.

"Hmmmm," he hums, "So smooth. So beautiful for me."

Dean begins with light pats of his palm to Sam's thighs changing between left and right leg after each gentle hit, swiping the tails of the flogger over those patches of skin tightly every now and then.

He listens to Sam's breathing quicken and increases the intensity, turning the light pats into slightly stronger slaps.

Dean purses his lips and blows a light stream over air over Sam's dripping cock and thighs causing the younger man to shiver beneath his ministrations.

"You're doing so well Sammy such a good boy so beautiful."

Sam moans and a glance upwards shows Dean that he's biting his lips and breathing hard through flared nostrils.

Dean is achingly hard in his pants by now and the sight of his little brother his lover lying there before him, tied to his bed helpless, covered in flogging marks otherwise naked, eyes wide and trusting takes his breath away.

He takes a long deep breath and turns his attention back to Sam's thighs.

He lifts the flogger and brings it down in an almost playful gesture, letting the tails fall down onto Sam's skin softly rather than hitting him in earnest.

Sam's muscles tense briefly and a gasp escapes his lips.

Dean repeats that a couple of times before he starts swinging the flogger in the shape of a slow eight hitting Sam's left and right upper thighs in turns.

After a while he speeds up his swing and brings the tails down with a little more force.

He watches Sam's fingers twitch and his face scrunching up and relaxing again.

He listens to Sam's quiet sighs for a moment, then stops and lays the flogger on the bed.

A faint hue of red has spread over Sam's thighs and Sam's chest rises and falls rapidly.

Sam's lips are swollen and red, and Dean can see that a thin layer of sweat has begun to cover Sam's chest and tummy.

"I'm gonna turn it up a notch now," his voice low and gentle.

"Ready?" He cups Sam's jaw with his hand smoothing his thumb over Sam's slightly sweaty cheek.

Sam nods and leans into the touch.

"Tell me Sammy." Dean brushes away a single tear that runs from the corner of Sam's eye and makes its way down his temple.

"I'm ready," Sam whispers and clears his throat.

"Please," He says a little louder this time, his voice hoarse and strained.

Dean nods and picks up another flogger with a little less soft but still broad slightly longer leather tails.

Like with the first flogger he runs the leather over Sam's upper body and then his thighs for a while before starting.

And while the first swing starts out gentle and soft he soon speeds up his movements and swings the flogger with more force changing from the eight swings to individual more intense hits.

He counts three seconds in his head between each blow until the rhythm has settled in his body and movements.

Sam writhes beneath him trying to lie as still as possible.

Moans and pants stream from his lips and his cheeks are flushed.

His cock is leaking profusely and throbbing painfully against his flat tummy.

Dean knows he's so hard it hurts.

After a couple of minutes he lays the flogger to the side and sits down next to Sam.

Running his hands over Sam's thighs gently he bows down nuzzling at Sam's throat.

"Good boy." He whispers into Sam's ear and licks along his throat once.

"You're doing so well" he says and smiles down at his younger brother.

Sam's eyes and large and dark and Dean thinks he could drown himself in them if he let himself.

"Such a good boy for me…. You've earned a reward," he tells Sam smiling softly.

"Do you want me to touch your cock Sam? Hm?"

He places a tender kiss on Sam's lips letting the tip of his tongue run along them gently.

"Oh god," Sam breaths tearing at his bonds.

"Oh god, please, yes…"

"Please what," Dean asks and pecks Sam's lips again.

"Tell me."

"Please sir touch my cock oh god please… I'm so hard for you, please…"

Dean reaches down and runs his fingertips along the oversensitive skin on Mike's thighs, making Sam hiss at the sensation.

"Please, please, please, please…" Sam whispers under his breath, holding the ropes tightly."

"Please, please, please, please…"

When Dean finally does touch his cock he closes his fingers around it squeezes lightly and stills.

Sam's erection throbs in his hand, pre-cum leaking from its tip and dripping over his fingers.

He holds his hand completely still and waits.

Sam's whole body is vibrating with tension and he's holding his breath.

The muscles in his stomach and legs twitch with the effort not to move and he's biting his lips so hard Dean is sure he tastes blood.

"Tell me," He says again giving Sam's cock the faintest squeeze.

"Ask me for it."

Sam takes a deep breath and lets the words stream from his mouth.

"Please oh god please touch me move your hand please, I'm so hard, god, so close please do something…. Anything… god I wanna cum, please, please, please, make me cum, do something please…"

Dean squeezes Sam's cock again and shakes his head.

"No. That's not what you really want. It's not what you need. Tell me what you really want."

"More," Sam moans and tries to thrust into Dean's fist but the angle isn't right and Dean's holding him in place with his other hand and Sam knows he won't let him do that unless he asks for it.

"More please please let me move, I need, god please wanna cum so hard for you please let me move just a little let me fuck your hand please you don't have to do anything, please just let me move, let me make myself cum for you, god so hard so close can't please… need…"

He bites his lips again when Dean squeezes his cock once more.

He's so close he can taste it, but then Dean takes his hand away and Sam is straining trying to keep himself from going over the edge.

"Please…" Sam whimpers closing his eyes, desperately trying to steady his breathing.

"No," Dean says and rises from the bed.

"I'm far from done with you."

Dean bows down and undoes Sam's bonds giving Sam's shoulder a shove he says, "Turn around on your tummy."

Sam complies and winces when his thighs rub against the mattress.

"Okay?" Dean asks running his hand down Sam's spine.

Sam nods and stretches his hands over his head again.

"Good boy," Dean smiles refastening the restraints around his brother's wrists and ankles.

"So attentive, you're so good Sammy. My good beautiful boy…"

He prepares Sam's backside for the flogging just like he's done with his front caressing and building the intensity slowly, concentrating on his shoulders, his ass and upper thighs.

Sam writhes and tenses underneath him beautifully and Dean has to cup his dick through his pants a couple of times when he gives him a break.

By the time he picks up the third flogger, the one he has not used on his little brother yet, both are breathing raggedly.

Sam has gripped the ropes and is holding onto his bonds tightly.

Dean runs the broad heavy tails over Sam's back in slow circles for a moment before striking the first blow on his shoulders.

It's not a heavy blow but Sam yanks at his bonds, and lifts his head in a silent scream.

Dean smirks and repeats his actions twice and Sam struggles and groans.

Dean wipes the tails down Sam's spine and delivers the next three blows to his ass, and another three to his upper thighs.

Sam's skin is glowing in a beautiful shade of red, and Dean runs his hand over it appraisingly.

"God, baby boy you are doing so well."

Sam moans and arches his back.

"You are so good for me, incredible Sam you turn me on so much you have no idea."

Dean palms his own groin and groans, "I wanna cum all over your back."

He moans and presses his palm harder against his cock.

Sam mouths, "Please, please, please, please…"

But no sound actually leaves his mouth.

"Sam," Dean says leaning down and placing a soft kiss between Sam's shoulder blades.

"You have permission to speak freely now."

The words keep flowing steadily as Dean delivers the next nine slightly heavier blows, three to Sam's shoulders, three to his ass and three to his upper thighs.

"Oh god oh thank you thank you, please more please oh god, please, yes do it, yours. Please everything on my back, want it so much for you oh god sir, more yes please, please, Dean, shit, oh fuck oh god pleasepleasepleaseplease…."

Dean decides on nine more blows, first lands on Sam's shoulder blades again and he brings the flogger down hard making Sam scream.

When Dean caresses Sam's skin with the tails briefly between the first and second blow, the younger man goes slack under his ministrations.

Sam lets go of the bonds and the tension leaves his muscles.

Sam falls silent and exhales shakily.

"Sam?" Dean asks before lifting the flogger again, running his hand over Sam's neck and down the side of his throat.

"I love you," Sam murmurs against his knuckles when Dean runs them over his lips.

"Oh god," Dean whispers striking the next blow to Sam's shoulder blades.

Sam responds with nothing more than a quiet moan.

"Sam."

Another blow, answered by another moan.

Dean moves the tails across Sam's spine to his ass and delivers the next three blows in quick succession.

Sam is completely relaxed and hums low in his throat when Dean runs his hand over the globe of his ass.

Dean is panting heavily by the time he's into the last three strokes.

He can feel his cock leaking in his pants and his heart beating so fast he's afraid it might break out.

Sammy is all he can see though, that beautiful smooth skin turned a dark shade of red by his flogging the arch of his brother's back the swell of his ass his shoulders pliant and wonderful.

Dean tosses the flogger aside once he's done with the last blows and picks up the second one again.

"You're so good Sam so good for me, I'm so proud of you my beautiful boy…."

Dean keeps murmuring praise and endearments while he peppers Sam's over-sensitive skin with playful whips and caressing strokes.

A shiver runs through the younger man when Dean's nails tickle over his shoulder blades, but otherwise he remains completely still.

"You did so well Sammy baby boy so beautiful taking it for me."

He bows down and licks and kisses Sam's skin everywhere it's hot and red and when he runs his tongue along Sam's cleft, his brother moans and the moan turns into a word.

"Yours."

Dean inhales sharply tosses aside the flogger kneeling down on the bed next to Sam undoing his button and fly.

He pushes his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees, grabs hold of his aching erection and starts jerking himself off with hard, rapid strokes.

He knows that this isn't going to take long.

"Oh god yes mine, Sammy, so good, so good, mine gonna cum, gonna, mine, mine mine."

Dean can feel his orgasm building in his toes in his throat in the roots of his hairs.

Sam's scent and the heat of his skin radiating from his body fill his senses as he starts to shoot, and when the first strand of cum lands on Sam's back he has to close his eyes for a second, because the sight is too beautiful to bear.

When he opens his eyes again Sam's back is adorned with several streaks of white and Dean sees starts for a brief moment.

The aftershocks of his climax shake his body, and he can feel drops of sweat running down his temples, his throat, and back.

Dean toes off his shoes and leans down to run his fingers through the cum and draw sloppy lines with it on Sam's body.

Whenever he touches the area of Sam's backside that had been flogged, Sam shivers, and moans quietly under him.

After a while he unties him, and flips him over onto his back.

Sam's eyes are closed and when they flutter open again, they're unfocused.

For all he knows, Sam isn't even aware that he's still painfully hard.

He considers dragging this out just tickling him torturously slowly for a while, make him take some light teasing on his body but figured he had enough at least for a day.

Dean quickly kicks off his pants and boxers, leans against the headboard and gathers Sam against his chest and into his arms.

He reaches for Sam's cock and closes his fingers around it.

"Do you wanna cum Sammy?" Dean teases whispering in Sam's ear and starts moving his hand at an agonizingly slowly pace up and down Sam's cock.

"For you," Sam whispers thickly.

"Sssshhhh." Dean cooes and speeds up the movement of his hand, and knowing dirty talk to make Sam get off usually worked.

He would wait until their father was off on a hunt to get down and dirty with Sammy.

Sometimes he made him sit with him his pants pulled down while he talked dirty in his ear watching him cum in his underwear taunting him knowing he could do nothing but sit there and listen to how Dean would torture him sexually, seeing how long he could take it, asking him how long he could.

Sometimes in those moments he would have his hand on Sam so close to his groin on his inner thigh stroking there knowing Sam wanted him to touch him but wouldn't just to make Sam get off right then and there without him touching his cock.

"I want you to, you've been so good, so beautiful, god you take it so well made me cum so hard, we'll have to do that again deny you orgasm for hours would you like that? Tie you down tickle you maybe make you take it while my hand strokes your cock so slowly but I deny you again and again?"

Sam's breathing quickened Dean knows this won't take long either.

He can feel Sam quiver beneath him and intensifies his strokes.

Continuing his soft taunts in Sam's ear licking the shell while slowly tickling one of his armpits, he whispered,

"Come on Sammy let go, just let it happen, I know you want to, you're so beautiful my baby boy let go Sam, you're going to cum for me, you're going to cum…"

Sam's grip on his arm tightens and the next second Sam cums, moaning and trembling, over Dean's fingers, his own chest and tummy.

"God Sam," Dean whispers as he strokes his cock through it, "Look at you all beautiful for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's Sex Toy Sammy Part 2

After letting Sam rest a while from having gone their first torturously slow round on Sammy, he began exploring his brother's naked and bound body on the bed with interest.

Dean skimmed his palms over Sammy's torso, feeling the small shiver and dip of his stomach as he brushed a sensitive, ticklish spot.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb there again ever so gently just to feel Sammy squirm helplessly under him on the mattress, the way his thighs tightened, as he held steady.

Dean smiled and moved on, memorizing the spot for later fun.

Right now he had other plans and he drew up both hands to brush ever so lightly over Sam's chest.

Dean caressed and tickled before focusing on his goals, thumbs brushing over Sammy's nipples.

Sammy focused on Dean's touch, the way his thumbs caressed over his nipples, the shiver of pleasure that ebbed over his chest.

He breathed slow and calm, knowing how much Dean liked to play.

He concentrated on his mental focus, it felt good now, but he knew there would be pain, he knew that pain would channel into pleasure also.

The touch became firmer, thumbs circling around the points then dragging over slowly.

The left touch disappeared completely and he was momentarily surprised, by a hand touching his face he opened his eyes and looked at Dean who was smiling, at him.

"Suck," Dean said calmly, rubbing his thumb over Sammy's lips.

Sammy opened his mouth and the digit slid inside.

He moistened it with his tongue as Dean held it there.

Dean's other hand still circled and caressed his nipple with a teasing gentleness.

Dean pulled his thumb free, slick with saliva and lowered his hand, rubbing the wetness over his nipple.

His thumb moved quicker, nipple tightening as the air, cooled around the moisture.

Dean leaned in, moving his hand around Sammy's back to steady him.

He closed his mouth over the cooling nipple, his other hand beginning to pinch and pull at the other.

He raked his tongue over the tightened nub, it felt good, his tongue laving over and over.

Beneath his lips he could feel Sam breathing, the shivering of his skin as he inhaled and exhaled.

Dean hummed gently, adding to the vibrations, closing his mouth, teeth snagging on the nipple.

Sammy took a sharp breath, waiting for it.

Teeth latched onto him, fingers twisting the other nub.

At first it was a prickle of pain, but Dean's fingers tightened and twisted further and his teeth bit down slow and steady.

Sammy let out a soft gasp as he exhaled, cock tightening his pants further as it fought to harden in the confines of the material.

Dean pulled his mouth away, but not before his teeth grazed over the sensitive tip, making Sam shiver.

He gentled his hold on the other nipple and blew softly, making Sammy shiver again as cold air ghosted over the nub.

Dean switched sides, mouth moving to enclose over the other nipple, tongue sliding out to lick and flick at it first.

He switched hands, other arm sliding around Sammy to keep him steady, the other tweaking the cool nub between his fingertips.

He rolled it continuously, twisting one way, then the other. He nipped it between his fingers before pulling, teasing over and over.

With his mouth he felt the plain of Sammy's chest with his lips, felt the solid muscle beneath them, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub.

He latched on, nibbling, biting, feeling Sam shudder and squirm on the bed.

Sammy let out a soft moan, pulled in a breath.

His nipples were so sensitive Dean didn't have to play for long for Sam to respond.

He smiled against his chest, lapping gently at the nipple to soothe it.

He sat back, settling his hands on Sammy's ass he looked him over.

His nipples were tight points now, cooling in the air, red around the edges.

Sammy squirmed a little and he glanced down, seeing the aching bulge of his cock and Dean squeezed his ass reassuringly.

He slid his left hand around Sammy's hip and grazed his knuckles over Sam's crotch, looking at him intently.

"Looks a little uncomfortable," Dean said, smiling knowingly.

"Yes Sir," was all Sammy said.

If he complained chances were Dean wouldn't give him reprieve, if he showed meekness, maybe he'd take pity.

Dean returned his attention to playing with his nipples.

He reached to the side table where he'd set down some items, picking up a clover clamp between his fingers.

He leaned in and nibbled at Sammy's left nipple again before closing the clover over it.

He clasped it shut tightly and felt Sam shudder and gasp.

He gave it a tug before doing the same with the other nipple, applying another clover.

He surveyed his work so far, the shining silver metal nubs looking gorgeous against the lightly tanned skin of Sammy's chest.

Sam's cock was throbbing now.

The clovers nipped into his sensitive skin, sending tendrils of pain through his chest and stirring his dick even more.

The clovers had small 'o' rings on them and Dean fed a silver chain through first the left, pulling it over and through the right also.

He brought the ends together and gave a small tug, getting a moan from Sammy as the clovers tugged at his nipples.

He fastened off the ends by hooking them to a weight and let it drop from his fingers, giving Sam a small surprise in the process.

Sam groaned out, body jumping softly as the heavy weight pulled the chain down, clamps tightening more.

Dean rubbed Sammy's thighs gently, looking at him.

Dean took up another small chain and fed it under Sam's dick half way up the shaft.

"Lean over a little," Dean told him and Sammy awkwardly obeyed, the chain and weight swinging freely, making him moan.

Dean steadied them, fastening off the chain from Sammy's dick to the weight and dropping his hands. "Straighten up."

He put a hand around Sammy to steady him as he slowly moved back, moaning and gasping as the weight of his erection pulled at the chain.

It was painful and Sam whimpered as he settled back into place, erection making the pull constant and the clovers nipped tighter.

"Ssshh," Dean soothed in gentle tones. "Looks good baby."

Sammy opened his mouth, dragging in ragged breaths, the pain mixed with pleasure which aimed straight for his cock, making it throb and twitch, pulling at the chain which pulled at his nipples painfully sharp.

Dean took up one last item, a vibrator he'd planned to use on Sam's nipples but he felt indulgent and Sam looked so hot in his position.

He'd been very good the last week, obedient, respectful, a very good submissive.

He was glad he'd chosen a probe vibrator and he turned it on, before reaching down and sliding it along the underside of Sam's dick.

Sammy shuddered and moaned, chain bouncing from the movement.

Sam sucked in a breath and his jaw slackened as he concentrated.

"Does that feel nice?" Dean asked, wanting him to enjoy it.

"Yes Sir," Sammy gasped out.

The vibrations ran up his dick as well as into his balls and he squirmed, the chain tugging at the clamps.

"Good boy," Dean assured him, making sure the probe remained in place with one hand as he slicked his other with saliva on his palm.

He gently took the tip of Sammy's dick in hand and gripped it, beginning to jack him off slowly with shallow thrusts just above where the chain stretched away.

"Oh fuck," Sammy gasped loudly, choking and gripping around Dean tighter with his thighs.

Dean smiled, sitting back to watch the show.

Sammy opened his eyes to look down at himself.

The chain pulled from his chest, a weight suspended in mid-air as more chains looped around his cock.

Dean's hand steadily jacked him and vibrations constantly moved up his shaft and through his balls.

He sucked in breaths and tried to remain still because movement just made the chains pull and the clovers tighten around his sensitive nipples.

His chest felt on a fire in a good way, tendrils of pain and pleasure thrumming throughout his body.

He looked at Dean desperately, groaning and shuddering in pain and pleasure.

"Oh god fuck, Sir, Sir," Sam gasped out, sounding desperate now.

His voice was cracked with pleasure and desperation and he stared at Dean with begging eyes.

"You've been a very good boy this week baby," Dean soothed, still tugging at his dick and enjoying how the chains danced and pulled at his sub's nipples.

Sam let out a choked sound, flushing from the compliment, feeling a buzz of achievement hearing such praise.

He knew it was never given lightly and Dean never rewarded him like this unless he was really pleased with him and his behavior.

He felt his cock throb, pleasure pooling and building.

His breath came thick and fast as he tried to keep up with his body's needs and wants.

"Sir, please!" He asked, trying to pour as much respect and yearning into the words. "Please may I cum?"

"How many days has it been?" Dean questioned teasingly, putting his head to one side as he pretended to think about it.

He tightened his hold and rubbed his thumb over the slit of Sammy's dick and Sam gave a low groan.

"Five days Sir," Sam replied quickly.

It had been five long and hard demanding days.

The longest he'd gone so far and Dean had taken him to the edge a few times between.

He wondered about his sanity at times like that, so desperate to cum but even more desperate to please his Dominant.

"So not that long," Dean said in thought, making Sam moan dejectedly.

"Please, please Sir," Sammy begged, searching his eyes for any sign of compassion for his plight.

In moments like these, when his mind was fried with pleasure, he couldn't ever read whether Dean was teasing or being serious.

All he could do was beg and hope he'd take pity.

He felt the pleasure in his hips begin to shift he was so close, so close.

"God please Sir, please let me cum."

There was no reply, just the constant motion of Dean's hand around his cock, rubbing precome into the tip.

The probe dug into his balls and the clamps bit into his burning nipples.

His breathing grew thick and fast and his vision began to blur at the edges.

"Please," he whispered thickly, one last desperate attempt.

"Cum for me Sammy," Dean ordered in a dark, sultry tone.

"Oh, fuck, thank you Sir, thank you" Sammy cried out before everything went hot white.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his body convulsed, rocking his hips and moaning as the pain shot through his chest at the motion.

His balls emptied, cum pulsing out of him in thick streaks, hitting off Dean's chest and seeping down over his fingers and cock.

Sammy shuddered and rocked, pleasure rolling over him like waves back and forth, caressing his body.

Dean untied Sammy and brought him over chaining him onto a suspension frame.

He was swaying slightly and Dean figured he'd been moving a little to ease the ache in his limbs.

He was hoisted up from the ground by the suspension swing in an awkward sitting position.

Thick metal chains stretched from his ankles to the bottom corners of the frame to keep his legs stretched apart.

The suspension swing itself was black leather which provided support to his back, splitting into two thick strips at the base of his spine which then curled under his thighs, cradling his lower body as well as keeping his ass and groin accessible, legs spread.

Both ends of the swing were hung by heavy, thick links that attached to the frame.

It gave support but wasn't comfortable enough for Sammy to settle quickly, especially with his limbs restricted in movement.

Dean was currently running Sammy through some endurance training, just to push his little brother, mentally and physically.

Sometimes the endurance was merely to test Sammy's patience, which at times, could be very short.

For the hour before, Dean had pulled up a chair and played with him, edging him over and over again, though Sammy was in denial and had been for the last few days.

He was blindfolded and Dean went to the cupboard to fetch some things he needed, watching as Sammy followed his movements blindly.

Dean went back to him, brushing a hand down his chest where nipple clamps tugged snugly at his nipples.

Dean had put them on him before leaving him for the last hour and ran a finger playfully over them, just to watch his sub react.

Sammy moaned at the sensitivity, arching his back and jerking in his bonds.

Dean showed sympathy and set down the things he had brought from the cupboard.

"I know pet," Dean assured him lightly. "You've been a very good boy today. Here."

He first pressed a water bottle to Sammy's lips, getting him to take a drink.

Sammy drank down some mouthfuls and Dean wiped his thumb gently against his lips.

"Thank you Master," Sammy said against his thumb.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

He pressed a kiss to Sammy's forehead, which was sheened in a light sweat before moving around him, pulling up the chair again to get comfortable.

Sammy was suspended in the perfect position before him, ass and cock both right there for him to keep his hands busy.

Dean smiled greedily and leaned down, pressing his nose into the soft fuzz of his lover's pubic hair.

He stuck out his tongue, feeling it glide partly against Sammy's shaft and smiled again.

He sat up, scooching the chair further forward and wrapped his arms under his sub's thighs, resting his hands on his stomach.

Dean bent down again, beginning to lick and suck at Sammy's cock, feeling him squirm and moan pathetically as he bestowed him with the tender touch.

Slowly and easily Sammy's cock began to harden, Dean lowered his head and suckled on his balls, enjoying how his pet squirmed, the chains chinking as he moved.

But Dean kept a tight hold of him as he feasted, pulling up and sucking Sammy in deep, his head dipping up and down as his cock slid in and out of his mouth.

Sammy grunted, moaned and shook as he played and Dean enjoyed listening to the sounds of his sub's torture.

He played slowly and rhythmically making moans of his own as he took pleasure in having his pet to himself like this.

Eventually he pulled back, taking in deep breaths, Sammy moaning, squirming and panting in his suspension.

Dean smiled, sitting up and running a hand up over Sammy's hard, ripped stomach to his nipples, toying with the clamp that rested on it.

Sammy wriggled and squirmed and Dean gave a soft laugh of amusement at his weak attempt to escape his touch.

Dean sat back, taking up the lube and a thin, smooth vibrating probe.

He greased the probe up and pressed it to Sammy's ass.

He'd been prepped plenty and Dean didn't question his readiness, slowly pushing it in and feeling his pet adjust to the feel.

Sammy tensed, paused then relaxed and the probe glided inside.

Dean put a hand on his stomach and petted him as Sammy fell still in waiting. "Yes, such a good boy you're being today baby."

Dean flicked the tiny switch at the bass of the probe to turn it on, feeling it hum to life at his fingertips.

Sammy in turn squirmed delightedly in his chains at the sudden feel and Dean smiled, pushing the probe further and angling it this way and that until Sammy squirmed harder and let out a sobbing moan.

Dean kept a hand firmly on his stomach, watching his cock twitch of it's own accord as Sammy moaned out past the gag.

"Sshh," Dean assured him. "Take it, just take it. Good boy, yeah, I know that spot. Feels good, doesn't it?"

Sammy continued to wriggle, squirm, whimpering groans along with a trickle of drool down the side of his mouth.

Dean relented for a moment, pulling the probe out to rest just inside his ass, before he slid it in again to torture that spot that had his pet so wild and desperate in his chains.

He slid his other hand down Sammy's stomach and began playing with him, long, steady strokes up and down the shaft with a firm grip.

"Good boy, ah yeah baby, I know, look at you. God you're beautiful."

Sammy's breaths were long and laborious now.

Dean enjoyed how the suspended swing let his pet squirm and wriggle freely, cradled and rocking, which only helped him play further as Sammy rocked himself incessantly onto the probe.

Dean grinned, pulling away his hand from Sammy's cock and instead awkwardly undoing his pants one handed.

He pushed away the flaps, pulling out his hard cock and sliding a cock ring to the base.

He picked up and another and removed the probe as he stood up, sliding the ring down to rest just under the head of Sammy's engorged cock.

He palmed some lube and greased up his cock before lining up to his pet.

Dean pressed at the switch, turning on the vibrating ring he wore, turning on the one he'd placed on Sammy also.

With a satisfying grunt as the vibrations ran up his dick, he started pushing into his pets inviting, prepared hole.

Sam groaned and wriggled in his chains, his swaying merely caused him to impale himself quicker onto his Dom's cock as Dean pushed in.

Dean gave a laugh of pleasure, smiling down at him, watching how his hands twisted and grasped into the air desperately, the wrong angle to hold onto anything.

Dean could make out the muffled moans of oh god and fuck and master.

The ring vibrated at the base of his cock and Dean grunted in pleasure at the sensation, grinding his hips, cock stuffing his pet's ass as he began to fuck him with shallow, quick thrusts.

Reaching down he teased the ring around Sammy's cock up and down his shaft and watched his pet grunt, groan, writhing almost violently if it weren't for the chains holding him.

"Concentrate Sammy," Dean warned him.

He ran a finger teasingly up Sammy's shaft to the head where pre-cum was pooling. "No cumming for you remember baby."

Sammy whimpered weakly and Dean could hear the begging even in his tone, the desperate pleading for permission.

"No baby," Dean told him, reaching down to tug at his balls with a firm grip to help stave off his pleasure.

Sam's breathing quickened and Dean was merciful, slipping off the cock ring, running a hand over his chest and settling it over his heart.

Beneath his palm he could feel Sammy's heart racing as he shook his head and pleaded.

"Breath Sammy, come on," Dean calmed him as he rocked into him gently.

"Come on baby, control it for me. Don't shake your head you're nowhere near close. This is me remember, I know you pet, reel it back come on. Good, that's a good boy. Let me fuck you, show me how much you enjoy that, yeah you like me fucking you don't you. Like me playing and taking care of you."

Dean gently fucked him as he slowly brought him back from the edge.

Sammy sucked heavy breaths through his nose and whined with helpless, whimpering moans, steadying himself and getting control of his bodies urges with steadfast obedience.

Dean rewarded him with gentle caresses and soothing sounds as he enjoyed claiming his body.

Each thrust earned him a moan of pleasure and submission from his pet.

Dean sighed happily, running his hands down Sammy's body and wrapping them around his thighs.

Planting his feet he began to fuck into him with firmer, deeper thrusts, using the grip to pull Sammy against him as he pushed forward, settling into a rhythm.

The cock ring vibrated and buzzed around his shaft making him groan as he lost himself in the pleasure of taking his sub.

With some urgent, hurried thrusts he buried himself deep as pleasure pulsed and exploded through his body and he poured out endearments to his pet, filling his ass with his come.

"Fuck, ah fuck pet," Dean breathed out in satisfaction, lips curled into a smile.

He pulled out slowly, turning off the cock ring and moved away allowing Sam time to ignore his need to orgasm for another slow round.


	3. Chapter 3

Bath Time Part 3

Dean watches Sam relax his naked exposed body in the steaming bathtub, and strips sitting himself behind Sammy.

He felt as Sammy pulled his cock away from his belly and rubbed his thumb against the head when Dean moaned.

Sam kept smoothing the precum leaking from the slit over the head, as his other fingers rubbed along the tip of Dean's dick.

Dean was breathing heavily as Sam squeezed his fingers into a fist around his erection.

He began panting, "Fuck fuck fuck," As Sammy starting pumping his fist along his cock, and shot his load.

But Sam whined as his own cock throbbed painfully hard and desperate between his legs.

They both knew that Sam got off on Dean usually taking control of his body denying him orgasm for as long as he chose to.

Grinning wickedly at his brother's predicament he scooted closer from behind and whispered seductively, "Sammy put your arms back around my neck and leave them there."

He felt Sam trying to wrap his arms around behind his brother's neck knowing this was his restraint for now and Dean was going to edge him for as long as he possibly could.

Dean tickling Sam's armpits agonizingly he grabbed a sponge with the other hand, dipping into the warm water and then held it over Sam's cock.

He had put a cock ring on Sammy earlier before he got into the tub so he would not cum no matter what.

Sam gasped instinctively arching his back slightly making Dean smirk.

"Sssshhh stay nice and still for me Sammy let's see how long you can take it."

He dipped the sponge in the water again moving it between Sam's legs warm water dripping over Sam's balls down his crack.

"Feel good Sammy? You like that?"

Dean worked the sponge harder stroking Sam's cock moving between his cheeks pressing with a finger against Sam's hole but then moving away.

He dragged one hand all the way up inside of his brother's leg and back down again and the same with the other watching Sam's cock from behind just twitch.

After torturing Sam like this for a good ten minutes or so he lightly ghosted his fingers around Sam's cock and started working it nice and slow.

Sam moaned and Dean asked softly, "Like that Sammy? God I love doing this to you, jacking you off so nice and slow the feeling of my hands working your cock rubbing the head with my thumb just like this making you take it."

Dean chuckled darkly as Sam pumped his hips forward in the water gaining no relief.

Reaching forward with the other hand he thumbed Sammy's nipple just teasing it, reveling in the shiver he felt going through Sam.

He tugged Sam's balls and massaged them with his palm fisting Sam's cock so slowly once, twice, and then releasing making Sam whine.

Bringing one hand around he lifts Sam's arm up a bit watching Sam's face as he slowly tickles his brother's armpit while stroking him.

Grinning when Sam laughed helplessly, Dean stroked his armpit again using the tip of his finger ever so gently whispering, "Ticklish baby boy?"

Moving on down he circles Sam's nipple over, and over again teasing lightly.

Dean so slowly slid his fist up and down Sam's cock playfully, loving how it made Sam shake so desperate for him all over.

He worked Sam's cock slowly, so agonizingly slowly, totally in control, with Sam writhing and squirming in his grasp.

Dean knew that just by barely even touching Sam while saying such sweet filthy things in his ear that it made his little brother beg to orgasm so he played around with that.

Taking his other hand he slipped them down the crack of Sam's ass.

Sliding his fingers up and down Sam's cock so slowly he moved down lower holding Sam's balls heavy and warm tugging gently.

He watched as uselessly Sam squirmed leaning back into him as Sam pumped his hips frantic for more sensation, but Dean held him giving him only as much he wanted to give him.

Dean circled the tips of two fingers along Sam's tight little rim pressing gently but not enough to penetrate.

Sam gave a soft cry encouraging Dean to keep going.

He continued making tiny circles with his wet fingertips fisting Sam's cock torturously slow with his other hand.

The older brother laughed at Sam as he desperately tried to fuck himself faster, but Dean would not let him.

Leaning into Sam's ear he whispered, "What's the hurry baby boy I'm not anywhere near done with you we've got all night to keep you on the edge for hours, bring you over and do it all again right here in the tub, maybe add a little vibrator and a plug get it all snugly inside you make you take it as long as I want."

Slowly he breaches Sam's ass with the tip of his right thumb then his left.

Dean finally pushes both thumbs inside him pushing them deep into his body making Sam slightly arch is back.

Very carefully he added one finger agonizingly dragging in and out fucking Sam slowly, while teasing his cock and watching Sam intently.

Feeling Sam jump slightly he continued teasing him but taunted, "Stay still stop squirming."

Pulling his finger out pressing just the tip back inside his hole he heard Sam mutter, "God yes."

"Do you want more?" Dean teased.

As Dean's finger pushed inside again and worked relentlessly in and out of him so slowly Sam groaned and Dean whispered, "You aren't allowed to cum until I say so especially with that sweet little cock ring Sammy just take it for me."

Dean began wiggling his finger in playful slow circular motions hearing Sam groan louder making Dean grin wickedly.

"Oh god Dean! Please, please…."

"Please what?"

"I-I can't…"

"Yes you can Sammy boy you're gonna take it as long as I tell you to you need to control yourself or I drag this out longer and after this give you a nice spanking punishment until you cum all over my leg again."

Then Dean had another better idea to drive Sam crazy.

As he slowly fucked Sam from behind with his finger, he said, "I want you to touch yourself Sam."

"N-now?"

"Yes, keep stroking your cock as slowly as I did just tease it."

Dean watched as Sam wrapped his own fingers around the shaft slowly moving them up and down.

"Do you like that Sammy?"

"Yes." Sam whispered.

"Harder. Work that cock like you mean it baby."

Sam whimpered as he increased his speed, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Dean… Please… I can't take it…. Please…"

"Please what?" Dean asked again mockingly.

"Please let me cum."

"Nope."

Hearing Sam moan in frustration Dean taunted, "Look at all that precum Sammy don't you cum not yet."

As he said this he gave the mushroom tip of Sam's cock a gentle pinch staving off Sam's orgasm.

"Dean please… God please… Too much."

"Faster and harder Sammy boy let's see it. I want you to milk that cock cover it with precum but no orgasm or remember your spanking punishment and multiple orgasms out of you with your sweet ass bouncing on my lap as long as I decide to make you."

Sam moaned at Dean's words knowing he meant all of it.

Dean playfully rubbed his cock along the ticklish crack of Sam's ass wrapping a hand around his own cock and found Sam's entrance, nuzzling the back of his baby brother's neck as he pushed forward.

Sam let out a long keening moan as Dean bottomed out inside of him, balls flushing against the bottom curve of his buttocks.

"Fuck," Sam drawled, circling his hips and adjusting to the burn and stretch of Dean inside him.

Dean gave him time to impale himself on his cock just watching him.

He rocked back and forth along Dean's length pressing forward off of Dean's cock and back again.

"Move now. Please." Sam begged.

But as much as Dean loved getting Sam off as much as loved fucking him hard and fast he also really loved slowly teasing Sam by drawing his orgasm out because the look on Sam's face when given permission to cum after being held off was excruciatingly beautiful.

So playfully Dean pulled out making Sam whine and beg.

"Dean, please, so close. Need you. Need to cum, please."

Dean sat back, watching him beg, plead, and sob a little while longer with a smirk.

He sighed teasingly and replied, "You will. Eventually I'll let you cum but you have to work for it. I want you to ride me, slowly, fuck yourself on my cock beg for me, show me how much you want me baby boy."

Sam once again impaled himself down on Dean's cock slowly.

He groaned as Dean's cock rubbed against his prostate teasingly, causing his body to shake and vision to white out.

Leaning in from behind as he slowly fucked Sammy he bit his earlobe lightly making Sammy shudder as he whispered, "So hot bouncing on my cock Sammy, the cock ring on you so you can't cum beggin for it take it just take it for me."

Dean plays around with the cock ring on Sammy teasingly watching his little brother's face with a wicked expression.

He drags his nails feather light up Sam's ticklish sides slowly making his brother's nipples perk up with a shiver, and back down and up again telling him to stay still.

Dean pinches and rolls them playfully between the pads of his thumbs and forefingers making Sam mewl into his ear.

Sam slows his movements as he tries to lean forward into Dean's hands and Dean grins at him watching him all needy and desperate.

Sliding one hand down he tickles and rubs Sammy's tummy ever so lightly feeling his cock inside his brother making Sam moan at the sensation.

"Sammy that's my cock teasing and stretching your insides can you feel it baby boy? You like that?"

"Tell me Sammy. Tell me how full you are." Dean teases and coaxes dragging his thumb over the spot he's sure is the crown of his own cock, making Sam groan.

"D-Dean," he stutters, "N-no, ah!" Sam gasps when Dean thrusts his hard cock against the crease of his ass.

"You're doing so well Sammy taking it all for me. Say it. Be a good boy and tell me."

Lifting Sam up slightly into the air the cold rushes Sam's cock making the little prick just twitch with no relief, his muscles tighten around his brother, and the man thrusts upward with a smirk.

Both boys moan when Sam's body arches, his smooth tummy sticking out further.

"Full. So… so full, D-dean," Sam starts with a low voice.

"Keep going my sweet boy." Dean encourages.

"So big. Feel it. Fuck! F-feel it h-here."

Sam links his fingers with Dean's over the lump and rocks back and forth.

All it takes in the boy is to find confidence in his brother as he whispers all sorts of dirty encouragements in his ear.

"Come on Sammy, you can do it. Tell your big brother how it feels."

Sam's voice steadies and his words are solid and firm as he speaks, "It's filling me up. Your cock is so fat inside me, making me full. Your cock is fucking and teasing my tummy, Dean. Feels so good, so deep. Dean, please! Touch me!"

Sammy begs.

Dean doesn't hesitate he slides his hand from Sammy's tummy to his cock palming the boy slowly.

He rubs circles around his baby brother's cock and tucks his fingers down to slide around his balls as they rub along his own skin.

Dean then makes small circles with steady pressure ducking his fingers down over the boy's covered sac.

As he does this, his little baby boy moans and rocks into his hand squeezing his body tighter around his cock.

Sam rocks down harder thrusting his cock into his brother's hand with squeaky moans.

He starts riding Dean's lap again using his legs to lift his naked body and slam down on Dean's cock.

Dean tugs him down to make each slam his dick deeper than the last.

"Bet that feels so good huh little brother?" Dean questions teasingly.

He reaches around for Sam's nipples again he begins to tweak and twist them as he taunts, "These cute little nipples sensitive baby boy? Yeah look at you hot naked taking it on my cock so well you can't do anything about it. Just take it."

Dean begins tugging his skin painfully and then softly tickling his sides and back, up to his neck near his armpits and back down again.

"De, ah" Sam tries to speak but Dean keeps tickling and tugging teasingly.

Seeing how close Sam was he leans forward to slide a hand behind Sam's back and press Sam's dick further in his palm so slowly.

He begins fisting Sam's cock agonizingly up and down watching Sam's face with a smile as his brother squeezes his eyes shut.

Leaning in he whispered, "Gonna make you scream my name now baby boy. You're gonna cum for me Sammy come on I know you want to, let it go baby."

With that Dean finally releases Sam's cock ring and rubs Sam's cock through the orgasm as Sam screams Dean's name and slouches forward sucking air into his lungs as Dean rocks his hips slowly and soothes his sore nipples.

Dean gently lifts his brother's naked sensitive body out of the tub, drying him off, and into his pajamas intending to go another round with Sam maybe have him ride his lap with a spanking and tickle torture and toys until he was begging and sobbing knowing Sam was in for another few hours before he was allowed to orgasm again with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's Lap Punishment

After having given Sammy a nice relaxing bath and having made him cum teasing it out of Sammy, he had gotten dressed and now he looked over at Sammy lying on the bed, making his way over he dragged his naked little brother into his lap for his punishment.

Reaching across the nightstand he grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around Sammy's eyes so he would be unable to see but just feel and take it.

Having promised him punishment with spanking one of Sam's worst nightmares, he smirked whispering, "Ready for your punishment Sammy? Remember you're not allowed to cum until I say so and baby boy you're gonnna be here for a while, just take it."

Helping Sam stretch forward on his lap for a moment he smoothed his hand over Sam's ass and then brought his hand down with a slap.

Sam's face went red with humiliation making Dean grin.

"You like it don't you Sammy boy? Want me to spank you until your ass gets all pink and hot to the touch? Hm?"

Sam whimpered and squirmed on Dean's lap while Dean ran a hand over Sam's smooth ass, once in a while dipping his finger playfully between his brother's cheeks eliciting a gasp from Sam every time before moving away.

"Come on Sammy say it or I won't do it." Dean threatened tauntingly.

Quietly Sam begged, "Please… Dean… Spank me."

Sam immediately dropped his head in shame making Dean grin wide as he heard him.

"If you insist baby boy."

With that Dean began a flurry of slaps to Sam's ass some hard some soft, some randomly caught the underside of Sam's ass and would send him forward a bit.

Soon Sam was whimpering again and squirming on Dean's lap trying desperately to rub his dripping erection against something, but Dean denied him.

Suddenly Dean's slaps stopped and Sam glanced up, his face as red as his ass.

"Now Sammy look at you so hot so beautiful in your humiliation aren't you? Need your big brother to spank you. Hard, right?"

He swatted Sam's ass again his palm making a sharp crack.

"Yes. Please spank me hard."

"Good boy Sammy."

Dean spanked Sam nice and hard covering his ass and the backs of his thighs.

As he continued to spank he whispered teasingly, "Yeah come on Sammy rub your cock on me hump my leg little boy while I spank your ass."

Sam sobbed and obeyed feeling the roughness of the denim jeans on his cock he groaned and Dean chuckled darkly and taunted, "Feel my jeans rubbing your cock Sammy?"

Watching Sam nod frantically he continued, "Take it for me Sammy just take it."

Now Dean's hand was falling hard and fast spanking Sam's ass without mercy.

If Sam attempted to touch his own cock before Dean let him his brother would grab his hand saying, "Nuh-uh Sammy not yet."

Dean paused to tease a fingertip across the tight pink circle of Sam's asshole making Sam moan.

Smoothing a hand over Sam's ass he pushed against it forcing Sam to rotate his pelvis and ride his leg.

He grinned wickedly as he watched Sam pumping his hips frantically for contact, his mouth wide open and face all red from exertion.

Glancing down he smiled as he watched Sam's cock helplessly bounce up and down on his stomach.

Dean's hand came down again and then twice, in quick succession and Sam couldn't help the way his hips thrust forward.

"Fuck, Dean," Sam breathed.

Sam heard Dean chuckle darkly from behind before his hand came down again, hard.

Dean smacked the left cheek playfully then the right one, then both leaving faint red prints everywhere he touched.

Sam gasped when Dean began to spank him harder, landing a series of fast slaps to his ass.

His body finally loosened when Dean started rubbing his palm gently over the raw skin.

"Let's see if we can make that ass jingle Sammy."

Dean loved to see Sam writhing in agony of ticklishness, and the more desperate he became the more it turned him on the more merciless he became.

Keeping both hands on either side of Sammy from behind he lightly stroked and teased Sam's ticklish sides feeling him tremble.

Dean would also find the center of Sam's armpit beginning with large circles getting very slowly to that center point with teasing false starts and beginning again.

Hearing Sam lightly giggle he tickled down from the armpit to his side slowly and relentlessly whispering in his ear, "That tickle baby boy? Hm?"

Dean would stimulate Sam's body unpredictably digging in hard, and then backing off and lightly tickling and stroking the spot over and over with his fingertips so lightly when Sam would tense waiting for it.

With his other hand he ever so lightly ghosted his fingers over Sam's cock but made sure he could not touch it himself.

Dean dragged his hand dancing it over Sam's balls and across the front of them up and down the sides and right into the crevice where the scrotum joined the top of the boy's thighs.

Meanwhile his other hand began a slow taunting tickle up and down Sam's spine feeling him shudder he smirked knowing Sam had to take this.

He reached to the back of Sam's balls playing and teasing them and Sam's perineum.

Working for five agonizing minutes Sam began laughing uncontrollably on Dean's lap.

Dean was careful not to let him escape the torture so he would tickle the boy slowly for a while until his screams and desperate gasping for breath told him he couldn't take anymore.

He would pause for a moment to allow him to recover a little before beginning the same motions again.

Taking this hand he softly used his fingertips to tickle Sam's thigh running his hand around the front, back, and inside of it ever so slowly repeatedly withdrawing it, only to reinsert it again.

Each time his hand was fully in, he tickled Sam's balls playfully watching the boy's face from behind paying particular attention to the back of the testicles, which he recognized as being an awfully sensitive area for Sammy.

He withdrew so slowly again grinning wickedly at Sam as he tickled the thigh on the way, then worked up one leg and then the other and then both together, his fingers tickling every square inch of the naked vulnerable squirming boy in his lap.

By this time Sam had become delirious arching his back, laughing, screaming, shrieking, begging, pleading and sobbing all the time gasping for air, but Dean ignored him just smirking.

So far his cock had barely been touched and the poor thing was beginning to turn a purple color but Dean continued to play.

Now he was going to tease to encourage the boy to want to cum, even though he would not let him for quite a while yet.

Reaching down slightly he lifted one foot up beginning to stroke, tease and tickle the sole and around the toes so slowly, and the other lifting his arm up to stroke very lightly under it.

Then he moved one of his hands stroking the shaft of Sam's cock barely touching making his way lightly and teasingly up towards the tip but always stopping short of the glans.

Feeling Sammy shudder as he worked his hand around Sam's cock tickling every bit of that throbbing aching organ, loving feeling Sam so helpless on his lap forced to take it.

He slowly tauntingly inserted his other hand up and played with Sam's vulnerable and ticklish balls at the same time.

Dean could tell by Sam's hips thrusting desperately as it became more urgent that Sam was getting close.

Sam cried and laughed helpless, "No! N-n-n-n-no! P-please n-not my armp-p-pits! Hahahahahahahaha Aaaahhhhh."

Smirking Dean teased, "Try to stay as quiet and as still as you can for me baby boy just take it."

But he knew that Sam could not keep his laughter and squirming down and that is what made it torture for Sam but fun for Dean.

Dean stopped and eventually Sam's movements gradually subsided as he cooled down and the threat of orgasm receded again.

Turning Sam slightly so his cock hung off the side unable to gain any friction at all he continued slowly on one armpit and then the other and then both, dragging his fingers in light teasing circles watching Sam's body jerk at the motion.

His fingers came to rest at the sides of Sam's ticklish waist and began to probe gently at first, exploring, seeking out the spots that were Sam's most sensitive.

He watched the boy's reaction on his lap with so much concentration that he became oblivious to everything else.

Dean dug his stiff fingers into Sam's squirming sides and continued to torture him.

Taking the boy's bare cock between his fingers he began to slide the foreskin back and forth over the very tip, his free hand up the other leg tickling the back of the boy's balls so slowly, sadistically, and mercilessly.

Seeing Sam trying to force his legs together trying to move he grabbed hold around his tummy, keeping him on his lap forcing him to take it.

Dean felt the spunk begin to rise in the helpless boy before him, and not wanting him to cum yet he immediately slowed down.

Pausing he let his hands just hover on each side of Sam's trembling ribcage not quite touching the smooth, sweating flesh.

He began wiggling his fingers threateningly whispering in his ear, "Don't you wish there was something you could do to stop this? Something you could say to make me change my mind? Isn't it maddening to know that what is about to happen is completely out of your control?"

Without waiting for an answer he dug the fingertips of both hands in halfway up his exposed ribcage on either side and initiated a sudden and violent tickle attack.

Every single muscle contracted into a desperate involuntary effort to draw his body into a fetal ball and protect his horribly exposed torso but Dean kept a grip on him, and tickled the back of his neck driving him crazy.

Sam could do nothing but release a flood of helpless uncontrollable anguished laughter.

As Dean's fingers continued to lethally prod up and down his sides on both sides in unison periodically zeroing in on the spaces between them and vibrating his fingertips there without mercy, Sam's face grew redder in response to the awful sensations.

Sam's eyes were wild and he could barely catch his breath between blinding attacks of tortured laughter.

Without even slowing his assault, Dean was at his ear again, "How does that feel Sammy boy? Do you like that? Huh tough guy?"

There was no way Sam could vocalize a response as he could only blubber incoherently, gasping and shrieking with laughter.

The tickling continued unabated, crowding his throat with anguished laughs that prevented him from thinking clearly, much less speaking intelligibly.

In any other situation he might have been able to get away, but the grip Dean had him on in his lap was so restrictive and had him held tight and so exposed there was no way to protect himself from Dean's relentless attention.

His hopeless vulnerability in the face of such an intense tickling onslaught was absolutely maddening.

Sam thrashed his head from side to side, gasping wildly as Dean's dancing fingers continued to take full advantage of his horrible weakness, erratically raking up and down his defenseless exposed torso.

The more Sam reacted to the torture, the more merciless Dean became.

After about twenty to thirty minutes of the harrowing torture, Dean's fingers relented and withdrew.

Sam's head immediately fell forward slightly in front of Dean's lap sweat dripped from strands of wet hair hanging over his forehead as his chest frantically heaved sucking up the oxygen.

Dean's hands were around him again in an instant hovering over his hips threateningly.

He playfully licked the salty moisture from the back of Sam's neck and grabbed hold of both his hips simultaneously.

Then Dean began to mercilessly knead the hipbones under his strong fingers and Sam practically jumped out of his skin.

He trailed his lips from the nape of Sam's neck to his ear and began nibbling lightly on the earlobe at the same time.

The two hot stops, hips and ears tormented in unison drove Sam absolutely crazy.

Then Dean trailed his hands up hovering over each of his tender nipples, vulnerable on his bare chest with his trembling torso held firmly in Dean's grasp.

When Dean's fingers finally made contact Sam's chest expanded in response, gasping loudly and more tormented laughter spilled involuntarily from his sexy lips.

Then Dean moved one hand down to his tummy while the other continued tickling his nipples, moving slowly back and forth between them and Sam went absolutely nuts, bucking against Dean's lap.

The tips of Dean's fingers dipped deeply into his navel and then spiraled just around the outside edge.

"OH GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADDDD"

Dean slowly slid both hands up to Sam's sweaty armpits and trailed his fingertips cruelly through the fine, matted hair teasing the deep hyper ticklish recesses of both armpits simultaneously and Sam lost it again.

"OH OOOHHH NNNOOOOOOO S-S-SSSSTTTOOOPPP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Glancing down momentarily Dean couldn't help but notice Sam's bared cock had gotten even harder.

Dean pinched one of his nipples then, letting his arm brush against the tip of Sam's jutting cock as he did, as if by accident.

He noted the way the erection twitched when he made that slight contact.

Sam's cock pulsed twice straining futilely up into the air, a drop of precum forming at its tip and dribbling thickly down the tumescent shaft.

A soft whimper escaped between Sam's clenched teeth and Dean knew then that he had the poor boy exactly where he wanted him, alive with lust and immersed in a sea of erotic torment.

He twisted Sam's other nipple harder and the boy's penis twitched again, this time without the aid of any additional stimulation.

Sam gasped out loud as his cock began to drip even more.

His cock began to bob in the air helplessly as Dean squeezed the tender nipple harder between his thumb and forefinger as he leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear.

"You like this…. Don't you? Just admit it. Your cock is so hard right now Sammy. The damn thing is dripping like a leaky faucet you want me to touch it…. Don't you Sam?"

Then Sam's lips moved over forcibly clenched teeth, "Y-yes…. Touch it… please?"

He reached out and grabbed Sam's stiff penis and stroked firmly slowly up and down its trembling length.

Sam exhaled loudly at the exquisite sensation, moaning in sublime ecstasy.

Dean pumped his slippery cock about ten or so times until one more was going to bring him off and let it go watching it bob in the air with need with a thick coating of precum glistening at the tip aching and unfulfilled.

Sam groaned loudly in frustration that bordered on agony.

His sweat-slicked abs strained mightily to buck his hips a little and fuck the air making Dean smirk at his helplessness, as he watched him squirm on his lap.

Dean reached out and lightly stroked and tickled under Sam's free hanging testicles.

In response to the teasing sensation the sensitive flesh of his scrotum drew up tautly around his balls and his cock jerked with enflamed need.

Another drop of glistening precum oozed from the tip to drip thickly onto the floor beneath them.

But then Dean grabbed Sam's still throbbing cock and firmly gave it an agonizingly slow stroke, and then another even slower one.

A loud moan escaped Sam and his entire body went rigid as the fiendish teasing of his hopelessly aroused cock overwhelmed him.

The pumping continued with Dean relaxing the grip of his fist a little more after each slippery stroke.

Dean's grip on Sam's throbbing cock gradually, maddeningly loosened with each stroke until he was barely grazing the poor kid's hungry shaft as it slowly slid in and out of his slackening fist.

And then he let it go completely again, leaving the pulsing shaft to ache urgently with unsatisfied need.

Sam whimpered in quiet desperation and his body shuddered once in the sudden loss of all genital stimulation.

Dean delighted in the fact that so much as a single fingertip tickling slowly the underside of the poor boy's testicles would cause him to gasp and his desperately rigid penis to jerk erratically in the air.

Unfortunately for Sam, Dean found his captive's uselessly twitching penis endlessly amusing.

Over and over again Dean teasingly ran the tip of his finger up the straining shaft and around the edge of the glans, eliciting a deep, tortured moan from the boy each time.

He forced drop after sticky drop of precum to ooze from the head of the boy's frustrated cock keeping his pleasure victim right at the brink or orgasm without ever letting him shoot.

Dean enjoyed the sublime misery of the moment and dove in with both hands savagely digging his fingers into Sam's lower rib cage on each side.

He began ruthlessly squeezing and prodding the boy's defenseless sides.

Dean grinned maniacally and ignored Sam's desperate pleas for mercy.

His fingers continued to knead the sensitive ribs making his endlessly tormented body convulse and for Sam to incoherently beg with uncontrollable laughter.

Then Dean moved his hands up Sam's shuddering torso and began wriggling his fingers through the sweat, drenched armpits.

Once there, Dean changed his technique suddenly from hard, stiff pressure to light, teasing strokes, the tips of his fingers hardly touching the skin as they tickled in and around his victim's sensitive pits.

Dean slid his hands down beginning again to tease the insides of the boy's thighs slowly.

One hand came to rest on his balls, and the hand stroked slowly teasingly sending waves of pleasure through the helpless boy.

He continued to massage Sam's balls gently, sending him into ecstasy.

Then his hand moved upward to the base of Sam's cock.

Sam thrust his hips slightly in an effort to get Dean to wank him off in his lap but the fingers remained motionless gently gripping the bottom of the desperate shaft.

Lightly he stroked up the shaft of Sam's dripping cock.

Dean smirked as Sam's cock jerked violently, and his hips thrust up and down.

The hand on Sam's thigh had reached the very top and tickled right into the crevice at the side of his scrotum, reaching deep inside the crease and teased the sensitive skin there.

His other hand had worked its way up ever so slowly to his armpit and was tracing ever-decreasing circles, homing in slowly on the exact center of the pit.

Meanwhile the other hand traveling up and down the engorged shaft slowly and tantalizingly, teasing and tickling.

Dean's hand stroked his balls and brushed over the sensitive sac.

The big brother sat there just slowly tickling his little brother's balls relentlessly.

Dean reached the glans and started to tickle it lightly.

After one more stroke Dean stopped making Sam beg and whimper.

Then his hand began to wrap itself around Sam's desperate cock and very very slowly began to jack him off, up and down, up and down, up and down.

Dean's hand slowed down until finally it stopped completely just as Sam reached the edge of orgasm.

Not moving it held the boy's cock gently in its grip.

Immediately Dean brushed his thumb lightly over the tip of Sam's cock just once.

He stopped again, but then brushed with his thumb again bringing Sam back to the edge of orgasm.

Dean whispered in his ear teasingly, "I can keep you here all day like this if you want naked hard and desperate writhing on my lap, there's no way you can cum unless I allow you to."

Then Dean began again to tease and massage his balls and the insides of his thighs.

Dean's other hand began to move again slowly up and down the shaft of his cock.

Within seconds it stopped making Sam desperate, begging and sobbing.

"You wanna cum Sammy boy? Want me to jack you off?"

Dean slid his hand lightly up and down the shaft of the boy's cock.

"Want me to tickle your balls and jack you off? Make you ejaculate? Shoot your spunk all hot and messy? Imagine how that would feel Sammy, my fingers sliding over the head of your cock your hot spunk shooting all over?"

The hand between Sam's legs began to move again, teasing his balls and tickling his thighs.

Dean so slowly began jacking him off again teasing over the head of his cock making Sam whimper, as he played his fingers over the tip and around the piss-slit hard.

Then out of nowhere Dean jabbed his fingers in unison into Sam's sides, tickling him hard and mercilessly which intensified the sexual torture making Sam scream his way to orgasm slowly.

Sam's spunk hot sticky and desperate for release jetted up through his shaft and exploded from his cock in thick, powerful bursts.

Dean's fingers rode up and down the shaft working on the glans as the boy's spunk kept shooting and watched Sam shudder uncontrollably as he milked him dry and ended by massaging the end of his cock very gently and slowly with his palm until the boy's convulsions subsided and he laid still in his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy Teased In the Impala

As they raced down the road headed to their next hunt Dean glanced over at Sammy with an evil smirk.

About an hour before he teased and tickled his little brother without mercy, bringing him to the edge without climax.

Sam internally was actually thrilled at the thought of being at his brother's complete mercy.

Dean grinned mischievously as he slipped behind the wheel, seeing Sammy's baggy jeans tenting.

Reaching over he asked playfully, "How you doin here Sammy boy? Don't tell me you're beggin already."

Watching as Sam's cock deflated for a moment, he reached over glancing evilly at Sam and passed a hand over his jeans rubbing at Sam's sensitive cock causing it to swell up again.

Getting ready just an hour before he told him he was not to wear underwear for the long drive, just the jeans until they got in the car.

So when Dean began teasing Sam's cock to inflate it again before starting the car, he had unbuttoned Sammy's jeans, pulling them down to his ankles telling him he was to remain like that the whole drive.

He also pulled Sammy's shirt up so he could tease and tickle his chest.

On the road Dean leaned over whispering to Sammy " I want you to touch yourself."

Glancing over slightly he watched as Sam touched his hand to his tummy, watching Dean watch him.

Dean hardened at the sight of his younger brother looking for his approval.

He smiled at Sam's continuous innocent touches.

Dean began with one hand with the other hand on the wheel moving it around his little brother's cock beginning to stroke him.

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

"Keep touching yourself." Dean commanded to Sam.

"Tell me how it feels to have my hand around your cock."

Sam's hands were now clenching the sides tightly as he murmured weakly, "G-good. Dee p-please."

"Tell me more." Dean continued.

"God…. Dee… So close… P-please…" Sam begged.

Sam tried to clench his legs together to protect his sensitive cock as he tried to hump the hand around his penis, but then the hand stopped.

"No, today for the next few hours you are going to keep your legs wide open for me. So I get to do whatever I want to you and you get to just take it."

Sam re-opened his legs and Dean rewarded him by lightly cupping his balls, sliding a finger between the two pieces of flesh, and softly tugging one and then the other.

Very slowly Dean began to pump his shaft teasing watching with a smirk as Sam threw his head back against the rest moaning helplessly.

Hearing Sam begging him weakly not to tease, Dean loving Sam's responsiveness to his touch taunted, "What are you gonna do about it huh with your pants pulled down around your ankles your legs wide open for me? Can't do anything but lay there and take it baby boy."

Dean just slid a hand over Sam's tummy gently tickling it in circles.

He watches as Sam moans helplessly trying to press up against the touch, and is cock hardening against his stomach leaking pre-cum, before Dean pulls away.

Lightly he touches the underside of Sam's cock making him hiss before he pulls away again.

He then slides his hand up and down Sam's ticklish side, and let a cold finger brush Sammy's nipple on the side closest to him, teasing it toying with it to make it hard.

Torturously slow, he presses a finger with his free hand to the spot just above Sam's dick close enough to feel the heat pouring off of it.

Dean grins as Sam bites his lip hard trying to force himself to look away while Dean plays with him.

He traces a path up his little brother's torso with that finger tickling him lightly along his side mercilessly.

Whisper soft he runs his fingers down the rigid length of Sam's cock pausing to cup the heavy weight of his sac before slipping further back.

Dean rubs his fingers against the slit of Sam's dick over and over, teasing it upward along his squirming side back to his nipple.

He pinched it lightly and then a bit harder, then soothing him by lightly tickling his chest, watching him shudder.

Tracing excruciatingly soft light circles around that nipple for a while he watched Sam shiver and shake sensitively as it tickled, and he heard Sam groan, making him grin.

For a moment he decided he just wanted to make Sam laugh, so he glanced quickly back at the road, while the other hand dug their fingers lightly into his side, wiggling them in a merciless tickle.

Sam squirmed desperately as he grew hard even more as he felt Dean's fingers scribbling up and down his side without mercy as he began twisting and squirming forced to take it as long as Dean chose to make him.

Dean lightly began squeezing Sam's hipbone and then he trailed a finger up Sam's side and ribs ever so slowly and stopped just below his armpit.

He then just hovered his wiggling finger above Sam's underarm threateningly.

By this time Sam was squirming and desperately trying to escape, but knowing there was no way out.

Dean teased and taunted, "Poor Sammy so ticklish and nowhere to go, can't get away completely at my mercy."

Moving his hands down he relentlessly softly started tickling the back of Sam's leg, squeezing the sides he lightly spider like crawled his fingers along the back and squeezed all around them.

He lightly gave a tickle and a stroke on the insides of Sammy's thigh just dragging his fingers up and down relentlessly smirking at Sam's helplessness.

Taking his fingers he lightly let them flutter into the curls on either side of Sam's oversensitive dick moving back and forth inside and outside of his inner thigh area to either side of his balls.

His fingers played around Sam's hipbone that was closest to him and again tickling the tops of his muscular thighs.

Lightly and delicately Dean scrubbed playfully Sam's torso again up to his nipples in a slow back and forth motion.

He alternated rapid spider crawling strokes with light, shallow jabs quickly moving squeezes and scampering, skittering taps with his dragging fingers.

Slowly he again worked up and down the insides of his thigh, paying close attention to his desperately leaking cock that was now like a deep red color almost purple.

Dean began to slow his tickling to a more erotic, leisurely pace for the continued drive.

Sam's laughter soon alternated to moans of lust and pleasure.

In response Dean began to brush his hand slowly across Sam's stiffened dick.

His body jolted weakly as he tried to take the stimulation, too aroused to speak, as he just continued to writhe, and thrash and squirm and moan, then giggle and gasp.

As Dean moved his hand faster across Sam's dick, Sam began to almost hyperventilate.

Reaching across a bit more he took the opportunity to circle his wiggling fingers around his tender belly, feeling it twitch and tense at his slightest touch.

Sam gasped with ticklish pleasure each time Dean stroked and tickled his heaving tummy.

Dean stiffened the index finger of his hand and slowly continued as he started tickling all around the edges of Sam's belly button and Sam panted with uncontrollable laughter.

Trailing his hand down his fingers began lightly tickling Sam's balls as Sam shuddered and groaned.

Leaning in Dean taunted, "You're real horny now aren't you Sammy boy? I know you want to cum so badly it hurts but guess what? I'm gonna tease the hell out of you before I ever allow you to cum just take it Sammy."

After an hour of stroking, teasing and tickling his balls Sam was crying and trying to beg to let him cum, but Dean ignored his pleas, dragging it out to calm Sam before beginning again.

The entire time while physically torturing the boy, he kept up a running commentary about the state of Sammy's helplessness and horniness.

Continuing to whisper dirty words in Sam's ear about what he was gonna do to him as he got him into their next motel room, he began to jack Sam off still teasing a little, before he once again backed off, making Sam thrust in the air desperately.

Dean continued slowly stroking his cock up and down hearing Sam whimper he ignored it and went on.

He purposefully took slow strokes up and down his cum covered shaft thrashing as much as he could in the car desperate.

Sam just grunted and tried to squirm free, as Dean stroked him ever so slowly.

Once in a while Dean would use his thumb and run it around his cockhead driving Sam crazy.

About an hour later Sam was begging to cum, noticing his heavier breathing and his clenched fists, Dean slowed to a stop for a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry Sammy boy were you gonna cum?" Dean teased softly.

He wrapped his cum covered hand around Sam's still hard dick and continued teasing and stroking his cock.

Sam moaned helplessly again and Dean noticed he was close again so as he continued stroking him, he slowed down even more.

Sam's body started to bounce a little and Dean warned him to stop, watching Sam's body tense and his fists clench again, Dean stopped.

Hearing Sam's angry grunt Dean said, "I will let you cum when I want you to you understand? Your dick is mine for the entire ride, just relax."

Again he started to slowly stroke his cock watching him bounce up and down.

Noticing Sam was trying to speed things up by fucking his hand he grabbed the base of his cock and continued teasing gripping it harder, taking very slow agonizing strokes up and down his quivering shaft.

Now that he was holding the base of his cock he could not bounce anymore which drove Sam crazy.

Sam continued to thrust and moan.

Dean knew he was close again but since he was stroking him off so slowly it would be a while before he would shoot.

After about twenty minutes Sam began to tense up again, wanting that urge to build up keep him there at the edge he continued pumping his cock slowly backing off until he stopped again.

He continued to work Sam's bouncing cock for another solid hour while focusing on the road.

Dean took slow strokes from the base to his cockhead relentlessly

as Sam sat there motionless and grunting every so often, making Dean smirk.

As he continued teasing that cock he looked over at Sam's face from time to time is eyes squeezing shut trying to block it out and Dean grinned wickedly.

Working his cockhead for about another ten minutes he went back to slow strokes up and down his hard shaft, noticing he was close to cumming again because his fists were clenched, he slowed down even more.

Sam's tummy hardened as Dean continued teasing and pumping his cock, he stroked him for about another five minutes before stopping at the edge again.

Then suddenly Dean changed it up again as he ran his hand up and down Sam's ticklish side again slowly making Sam go from moaning to laughing.

Again he alternated his motions as he began playing with Sam's hard cock.

He began again slowly stroking Sam's cock up and down from the base to the cockhead.

Then dragging his cum covered hand upward tickling his side for a moment, he made his way to Sam's nipple circling it, before running his hand slowly up and down his squirming side again.

Sam started bouncing up and down helplessly in the car seat trying to get away from Dean's wiggling fingers unsuccessfully.

This time Dean made his way down and took very long slow agonizing strokes up and down the shaft.

Hearing Sam moan, Dean teased, "Good boy Sammy, I'm gonna keep pumping your cock just like this until you cum. It may seem like torture but it's pleasure for me watching you shiver and shake and moan as I stroke you off slowly. You will eventually cum but it will just take a while and we have a good few hours, lay back and take it."

He then began massaging and tickling the cockhead firmly holding the base and fondling the head with his fingers, stroking him off again.

Sam moaned his eyes fluttering shot as Dean murmured dark with lust, "God you look so hot right now Sammy your cock is so hard and firm, looks like it is ready to explode, you probably want me to speed it up a little huh?"

Watching Sam nod Dean answered playfully taunting, "Well, I like to take things very slow, I want to keep you on this sexual high for a long time. Or at least until I let you cum which will not be for another good few hours."

Dean chuckled when Sam moaned at his words.

"Want me to stop Sammy?"

Sam was weak and tired as Dean said, "Well all you gotta do is cum."

Knowing he could not though was sexual torture for Sam but pleasurable teasing for Dean.

Dean just kept stroking his dick up and down each time slowing down more until he again pulled off, making Sam grunt in frustration, and Dean just laughed.

Once again he started by taking long slow strokes up and down the hard shaft teasingly.

He warned Sam to try not to move and to just take it or he would make the torture longer, and just stroke his cock all day and night whenever he had the opportunity.

Slowly dragging his fingers up to Sam's side again he slowly tickled it and up around to his chest and played with his nipple.

Noticing that Sam was on the edge again he backed off again, waiting until he got soft and then again began jacking him off slowly telling him he would let him cum in an hour or so.

Dean kept him on the brink of cumming for that hour, telling him to relax and take it how hot he looked all desperate and begging, unable to go anywhere, just lie there in the seat and take it.

Sam started moaning again reaching the edge, and Dean stopped again, watching the torment on Sammy's face.

Reaching around he teased Sam's nipple again and tickled his way back down to his cock jacking him off again slowly.

He took long slow strokes from the base of his cock to the head over and over smirking at Sammy's face.

Sam moaned and begged thrusting his hips weakly into the air desperate for friction as Dean kept him on the edge once again working him slowly.

It had been at least a good three hours now that Dean teased, tickled, tortured, and taunted his sweet baby brother, keeping him on the edge sobbing, begging to cum only to be denied.

Dean began focusing on the cock head with his fingers he traced Sam's cock all around and then he started rubbing the tip of it over and over so slowly.

He gripped Sam's dick firmly starting to jerk up and down as more cum oozed out.

Sam began panting desperately and Dean looked over whispering as he continued with one hand, "You're doin fine Sammy boy, just stay still while I work your cock. Remember, don't cum until I say you can."

Dean's fist just kept riding up his cock and down from the base to the cock head relentlessly.

Knowing Sam was on the edge again he backed off but lightly brought his hand up to tickle torture Sammy's lower tummy close to his cock to tease the boy.

Then once again he began stroking him this time his fist was a little tighter than before, making Sam desperate and Dean stopped.

Sam panted, "Please let me cum."

"Not yet. Just relax, I'll let you cum eventually get ready baby boy, I'm gonna start again."

Dean started stroking again and Sam closed his eyes in pleasure, once again brought to the edge only for Dean to stop again.

Sam begged weakly, "Please."

Shaking his head Dean responded, "Not yet baby I'll tell you when just be a good boy for me and take it."

He started stroking him again slowly, then up to tickle his lower tummy and back down.

This time when he continued his fist was very tight rubbing up and down his cock but this time even slower than before.

Dean ignored Sam as his talented hand just continued to torturously slowly glide up and down his hard dick.

"Lie still and relax. You're gonna be here for quite a while longer, and when we get to the next motel, I'll tease you and tease you until you're a sobbing mess."

Tickling the boy's left thigh the one closer to him he taunted as Sam sobbed with need, "Poor horny boy can't take it can you? God so hot all open and exposed to me like this forced to take it, yeah I know feels good doesn't it baby boy?"

He ran his index finger of his right hand down Sammy's ticklish side from his rib to where the elastic of his underwear normally hugged his hips.

Sammy jumped shrieking slightly making Dean smile in amusement.

Dean taunted and teased wiggling his fingers mercilessly against the tender flesh at his side knowing he could not escape because the seatbelt kept him in place.

He slowed down a bit just lightly stroking his fingertips up and down Sam's squirming side.

Trailing his fingers upward ever so slowly he made his way up to the side of Sammy's neck, around to the back, and very slowly down his spine, softly tickling the lower back.

Sam grunted as he squirmed and arched his back slightly.

Bringing his hand all the way back around Sam's side, tickling it on the way down back to his inner thigh he grazed his thumbnail along the boy's tender, swollen scrotum.

Dean started running his finger around in torturous circles right under his balls for a while.

His right forefinger was moving relentlessly up and down his shaft excruciatingly slow, then up to tickle his tummy.

Making his way up and around again he began touching his upper and lower back with slow running fingers back and forth, up and down as Sam gasped and arched his back.

"Hahahahahaha p-p-ppleaaasseee sssttooppp."

Sam begged as he felt Dean's fingers lightly tickling the backs of his shoulders, down to his upper back and following down to his lower back.

Then he moved around back gently running his fingers up Sam's rib to his armpit, watching him squirm.

Gliding his hand back down he let his fingers softly scurry along Sam's side for a few agonizing minutes.

Dean taunted him as Sam gasped for breath, as he could not do anything to stop it.

"Tickle tickle tickle! Who is the ticklish little boy hhhmm? Kootchie kootchie koo."

Feeling Sam shiver at his touch he dragged his hand around back and softly tickled up his back lightly around the shoulder blades, and back down dragging out the sensation, watching him take it.

Dean's hand started to slowly trail upwards to Sammy's neck.

"Hahahaahahahahaha ssstttooopppp."

Sam cried, begged and pleaded but Dean was relentless.

He slid his hand down Sammy's chest lightly circling and tickling his nipples down to his tummy tracing wide agonizing circles with light wiggling fingers.

Then letting his hand glide up he tickled from his tummy up his chest torturing those poor nipples until they were hard pinching them lightly and back down over and over.

For about another hour, he tickled his nipples excruciatingly lightly so Sam would be unable to take it, and teased a finger over Sam's side in light circles over and over just very agonizingly slowly, smirking as Sam moaned and whined.

Recognizing that they would be approaching the motel shortly, he slid his hand back down lightly tickling between his thighs beginning to lightly tease the swollen head of Sam's cock with his fingers.

Knowing Sam could not control his body right now, Dean glanced over whispering,

"Oh yeah baby boy look at you all hot and desperate, moaning and begging for me, don't even think about cumming until I give you permission. You will be spanked and teased at the motel as punishment if you don't listen."

Dean made a very loose fist on Sam's cock and began to stroke its full length from the thick base to the tip of his leaking cock.

As his hand descended back to the base, it would brush up against his sac and he watched Sam out of the corner of his eye as he jerked and begged, making that same motion again.

He leisurely continued teasing and stroking Sam's cock, eventually speeding up the motion slightly as Sam's cock continued to grow.

Sam's body tensed and he bit his lip.

"Oooooh ggoooood."

Sam moaned and begged to let him cum.

Dean slowed down and stopped stroking watching as the boy began fucking the air gaining no relief.

Sensing Sam's sexual distress, he slowly massaged his chest tickling his nipples and tummy slowly.

Grasping his cock again he began to play with the head.

He would purposely brush his hand against the ball sac over and over hearing Sam protest and moan.

As he sensed he was getting closer to cumming he sped up again.

"Ready to cum Sammy?" Dean taunted.

"Yyyeeess pppllleeaassee."

When he felt Sam begin slowly fucking his hand he stopped again making Sam almost scream.

Dean began teasing his cock again Sam softly begged, "Please let me cum."

The more Sam begged and sobbed the slower Dean stroked him.

Bringing his hand up he watched Sam out of the corner of his eye as he tortured his nipples, circling one and then to the other just pinching them playfully.

Approaching the motel Dean thought about it and decided he wanted to get Sam off by tickling him to orgasm.

Continuing the nipple teasing for a few minutes, he pulled into the parking lot.

Unbuckling slightly, Dean leaned in toward Sam now having both hands accessible he twisted and pinched the boy's nipples back and forth tauntingly.

Dean slid his fingers on Sammy's flat tummy and abs, gently at first circling closer and closer to his belly button.

He began to tickle Sammy's tummy with both hands moving to his sides, continuing slowly with both hands lightly fingering Sam's abs and bellybutton and lower sides.

Reaching he slid his hand under Sam's shirt that was slightly lifted up from the drive, and began scraping and teasing his upper and lower back with slow agonizing running fingers, back and forth, up and down.

Whispering darkly, "Tickle tickle tickle Sammy. You wanna cum Sammy? You're gonna cum for me Sammy, come on I know you want to tickle tickle tickle."

He watched as Sam gasped and arched his back trying to get away but Dean was relentless knowing Sam also got off on being tickled.

So he did not let up as he ever so lightly tickled Sam's shoulders and behind, down his upper back and down to his lower back excruciatingly slow with one finger.

Dean brought his finger up and down the middle of his brother's back knowing he couldn't take that, until he just barely approached the crack of his ass and just teased a finger there before sliding up again.

Continuing to lightly tickle Sammy everywhere on his exposed trapped body, Sam began panting out of breath as Dean continued taunting in his ear, "Come on Sammy cum for me come on let me see it."

That was it for Sam as he cried his way to orgasm as cum exploded from his balls about twelve times as Dean worked him through it.

One last time he slowly tickled Sam up and down his sides, before letting go, allowing him to unbuckle and step out, smirking as Sam remained unbalanced.

Grabbing their stuff from the car Dean walked with him while lightly tickling his upper back again he said, "Oh just think of the night ahead Sammy, maybe a bit of spanking for you, tying you to the bed, edging you over and over, tickling you, make you sob and beg for me for hours."

At that Sam moaned making Dean grin wickedly preparing for another few hours of torture on Sammy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hot Night Ahead

Once the brothers came through the door of the motel room and somewhat had settled in, Dean smirked.

"Strip and on the floor in front of the couch baby boy."

Sam groaned again at the thought of the night ahead that Dean had promised, and knowing he always made good of his promises.

But knowing Dean had a tickle torture kink with him and got off on him being naked while Dean remained fully dressed.

He knew Dean also liked verbally teasing him knowing it made it harder for him to take.

Dean watched as Sam stripped his shirt off and slid his jeans down, and crouching on the floor by the couch.

He watched Sam look up at him.

Dean came over by the couch settling his back against it, and says, "C'mere Sammy boy."

Reaching for Sam as his brother moves toward him he pulls, him onto his lap facing him.

Leaning to the side he grabbed a piece of cloth he had brought, tying it around his eyes, and grabbing some rope he ties Sammy's wrists firmly behind his back so he can't move.

"There we go Sammy nice and comfy now just lay back, relax and take it for me."

Circling Sammy's naked vulnerable body on his lap, his legs stretched out toward him.

He started by slowly dragging just the tip of his finger up and down his right foot over and over glancing up at Sammy.

Then he switched to the left foot making the same agonizing motion.

Dean wanted to try something with Sam so he leaned down slightly and brought his mouth down on the underside of Sammy's ticklish foot and licked it.

Glad that he did not gag Sammy, as he wanted to hear all those desperate moans, sobs and begging come pouring out.

Sure enough Sammy wailed and panted, moving his hips around desperately.

Stopping for a moment he kept his fingers there, and whispered, "Hold still Sammy."

Sam continued to struggle and Dean firmly held his foot in place and says, "I told you, to stay still, don't move Sammy let me make you take it."

He licked again at Sam's bare foot lightly tickling it with his fingers so slowly making Sam shiver and shudder.

Dean glanced up to see his cock leaking very slowly making him smirk.

Continuing to tickle softly Dean teased, "So beautiful like this Sammy, lying here naked and exposed and so ticklish for me begging."

"Please, Dean. Please let me cum I can't please."

Dean grinned, "I wonder how long you can take this."

He reached up and teased a finger over Sammy's cock just barely stroking it.

Circling up he danced his fingers lightly across Sammy's tummy, up his chest teasing his nipples.

Sliding his fingers up he tickled Sammy's neck watching as Sam tried to squirm away but could not.

Hearing Sam moan as it tickled he taunted him knowing Sam got off on verbal teasing during intense tickling.

"Poor ticklish baby can't stand it can you? Tickle tickle tickle Sammy, Kootchie kootchie koo."

Slowly he dragged his hand down towards Sam's side digging in for a moment making Sam buck and laugh.

Then Dean brought his hand around down to Sammy's lower back and slowly agonizingly teased that spot that made Sam arch, keeping his eyes straight on his the whole time.

Desperately Sam began lifting his back arching at the sensitive touch, and Dean smirked continuing to stroke him there.

Continuing to tease Sam's ticklish spine he said, "Good boy take it."

He whispered again as he dragged the finger so slowly down his back and up again, "Tickle tickle tickle kootchie kootchie kootchie koo tickle tickle tickle."

Dean teased his back, lightly dragging his finger up and down to his shoulders circling around his back shoulder blades very lightly.

"There you go baby just take it, take it for me."

Sam shivered making Dean chuckle in amusement.

Suddenly Dean dug his fingers into Sam's sides tickling him nonstop.

"Hahahahahaha pplllleeeaaaseee" Sam begged.

Dean pinned him against him, taunting, "What are you gonna do huh?"

While Sam's naked and exposed body leaned into his chest facing him, he brought his fingers up into Sam's armpits just slowly gently wiggling but relentless.

This made Sam giggle and writhe helplessly in his grip.

"God I love it when you squirm."

He spent a few more minutes just tickling Sam under his armpits grinning at Sammy's uncontrollable laughter.

Bringing them down he prodded his fingers into Sam's soft flesh making him laugh and wriggle, then pushing Sam slightly back again onto his legs facing him.

"Hold still," Dean whispered.

Slowing down again he stroked Sam's sides tickling him lightly making Sam moan and gasp erotically, keeping his eyes locked on his Dean teased, "There you go baby boy take it."

As he continued the slow agonizing stimulation Dean spoke, "You know when dad used to punish you, have you over his lap pants pulled down for a spanking, all I could think was I wanted to tie you down and tickle you just slowly like this drive you crazy for hours naked like this as your punishment."

Sam moaned again as the light tickling made him shudder.

Slowly he trailed his mouth down Sam's chest to his right nipple licking at it, swirling it, and then blowing across it.

Watching as Sam's flesh hardened, and Sam arching his back into it, he held him still firmly and did it again.

He just got the erect nipple all wet then blowing across it again, making Sam shiver.

Sam began clenching his fists as Dean slowly worked his way across to the other nipple brushing his lips over it, coaxing it and teasing it until Sam started panting.

Dean tickled his way slowly down Sam's chest with his fingertips eyes on Sam the whole time.

He lightly danced at the skin of Sammy's tummy slowly agonizingly, teasing the ribcage, to his lower abdomen.

He had Sam lean back a bit on his legs and had Sam spread his legs wide open for him.

Moving his hand lower he tickled on the right side watching Sammy's face as he stroked his inner thigh ever so gently.

But he completely denied him of touch on his cock.

"Hehehahahhaha mmmm."

Sam giggled and moaned making Dean grin wickedly as he tickled his way down Sam's inner thigh down his calf, back up the front and side, getting every inch.

Lightly he reached around and kept his eyes trained on Sammy's as he returned ghosting a slow wiggling and scratching finger up and down his ticklish back again.

He then went around the sides, up to the back shoulder blades, near the armpits, up to his lower neck and so slowly back down the dip of the spine relentlessly.

Dean taunted, "Oh yeah Sammy that's the spot. I bet that tickles so much you can't stand it can you? And you can't do anything about it, tickle tickle tickle Sammy kootchie kootchie koo my sweet baby boy."

Sam gasped arching his back, spreading his thighs even wider.

He was begging Dean as he began again on the other side, at the seam between his thigh and cock just tickling lightly, but not stroking his cock.

"Dean oh my god, please please."

Dean grinned teasingly, "Getting there, not quite enough yet."

Tickling lightly down Sam's inner thigh he watched as Sam's head fell back as a whimper broke out.

He stroked, teased and danced his wiggling fingers behind Sam's leg and along his foot, making Sam shake, his cock releasing drops of pre-cum.

Working his way around he shook his head and said, "Not done with you yet."

He kept teasing that slow finger up and down Sam's back again, watching him try to squirm.

Stroking Sammy's ankle he took his foot brushing his fingertips so slowly over the tops of Sam's toes.

Sam made a breathy little moan eyelids fluttering open and shut.

He moved his fingers around Sammy's little toe as Sam gasped arching his back again hands gripping the carpet.

Dean held Sam's ankle firmly in his grip and lightly stroked and tickled it with a wicked smile taunting him.

He moved to the next one, tickling it softly, and the next one.

Sam panted, whimpered, and moaned desperately as he dug his fingers into the arch of the foot, dragging his nail playfully along the underside.

"Aaaaahhh Deeeaannn."

Sam begged and sobbed.

Dean could not help but smile at the response, and did it again and again until Sam became a wet sobbing mess.

"Fuck, Dean."

Sam writhed and squirmed helplessly.

"I'm gonna cummmmmm," Sam cried.

Dean pulled his fingers off saying, "Not yet ssshhhh take it just take it."

Lowering the right side slightly he tickled his left foot.

Sam pleaded, "No. I can't I'll die."

Dean whispered, "Take all the pleasure I give you Sammy just take it."

Sam whimpered nodding, "Yeah."

"Don't you cum until I give you permission."

He teased the nerves of the foot, while stroking his other hand over Sam's inner thigh, brushing the tips over the head of his cock teasingly.

Then he pressed a finger playfully into the soft flesh of the perineum.

Dean slowed down allowing Sam to breathe and resumed tickling his thigh, feet, and back, down his sides tickling until Sam was sweating, sobbing, begging and desperate.

"Dean, please, please, I can't, please."

Slightly removing his fingers he shook his head saying, "Not yet."

He watched as Sam again dropped his head back wailing, shuddering, thrashing, as Dean tickled his foot relentlessly.

Sam's stomach was growing wet with dripping pre-cum his chest heaving, his balls full aching, his cock enlarged bobbing, and needy.

"Dean, I can't I can't."

"You agreed to take this Sammy don't back down now, or I drag this out, or I might just do that anyway, I love doing this to you."

Sam began panting desperately, "Ok."

"Just take it for me Sammy you can do it, focus you are not allowed to cum for another few hours yet."

His cock jerked and slapped against his belly.

He tickled and tickled Sammy's feet and under his legs excruciatingly slowly, and could not resist the back again.

Slowly he crawled one hand up Sammy's side finger by finger up all the way and with Sammy's hands tied behind his back.

He crawled his fingers inside the armpit just softly wiggling and teasing his fingertips in the hollow and watching Sammy's face as he struggled and laughed helplessly.

The other hand kept a continuous stroking and teasing motion in the dip of the spine.

Dean lightly circling with the one finger at the very bottom where he knew Sam couldn't take it.

Turning on the TV while they played, he said again, "C'mere Sammy."

He brought Sam toward him again removing the blindfold, but had him facing the opposite way with his back facing him this time.

Grabbing the remote and scrolling until he settled on a movie that looked like it would be going on for a while anyway.

He had Sam sit a bit forward on his lap wrapping his arms around him slightly, and as they watched he slowly dragged that finger up and down Sammy's ticklish spine.

Sammy whimpered and arched his back trying to get away but Dean kept him still.

Gliding his hands upward he teased into his armpits slowly making Sam buck and squirm.

Dean whispered again, "You like that? Hm? Tickle tickle tickle kootchie kootchie koo, god so hot, desperate and needy when I tickle you like this Sammy."

One by one he allowed his fingers to crawl back down his sides just lightly making Sam whimper as Dean stroked him.

While tickling the finger slowly up and down Sam's back as he arched he dragged his other hand up inside Sam's inner thigh towards his cock and back down just watching it twitch.

He let his cold finger just brush over Sammy's nipples toying with them to make them both hard.

Bringing his hand up he let it softly stroke and tease Sam's ticklish neck.

Alternating the reactions he stroked Sammy's cock slowly with his right hand while torturously tickling down his neck and back with the left toward his ass.

Dean smirked as Sam was unsure how to respond either by pushing hips forward into his fist on his cock or backwards and arch at the tickle torture on his spine.

"God so needy and beautiful Sammy kootchie kootchie kootchie koo."

Pushing Sam forward just slightly to have access also to his ass Sam arched his back into the tickling but fucking into Dean's fist shamelessly.

Dean's fingers began slowly circling his rim playfully.

Sam gasped when Dean slid his fist up and down his cock very slowly but also slipped a few tickling fingers down the crack of his ass relentlessly.

"Man you need this so bad look at you all sweaty and begging for me Sammy you can't cum yet not for a while."

Dean slid his fingers up and down Sam's cock watching him in his arms so slowly moving down lower tickling Sam's balls heavy and warm in his palm.

Taking his other hand he continued teasing his fingers up and down Sam's spine whispering, "Yeah tickle tickle tickle Sammy."

Dean circled the tips of two fingers around the rim over and over pressing slightly but not fully entering.

He made barely tiny little circles with cum filled fingers fisting Sam's cock slowly and teasingly.

Dean pressed his two little fingers a little harder making Sam open his thighs even wider desperately.

Sliding his two fingers into Sam's ass, he watched as Sam opened up nicely for him.

He milked that spot teasing along his cock or blowing moist warm breath on his nipples making Sam shiver, beg and plead for more.

"How long can you take it Sammy?"

"Dean. I can't. Please."

Dean gave him an evil grin shaking his head saying, "Not done yet baby boy."

Sam's head fell back as Dean continued torturing him like this for a long time just slowly, bringing him to the brink of tears, begging to be allowed to cum only to be denied.

Sam finally settled down allowing Dean to do it all over again.

He tickled and stroked Sammy's cock again so slowly making it feel so good Sam shuddered but not enough to let him cum as he squeezed the base of his cock.

Stopping for a moment he kept his fingers inside Sam's ass.

Dean stroked Sam's cock now fluttering fingers tickling on the underside of the shaft caressing him softly.

"God so hot I'll let you cum in a while but I just wanna keep you like this for another few hours at least maybe make you pass out by the time I'm through."

He tugged Sam's balls gently and rolled them between his fingers watching the pleasure spread over Sammy's face that Dean was making him take.

Slowly he pumped his fist up and down the middle area of Sam's cock his index finger stroking the spot where the shaft met the head on every upstroke.

Dean ran his hand around the head of Sam's cock watching as drops of pre-cum spilled out.

He teased Sam's balls lightly tickling gently tugging as Sam made those adorable moans and desperate cries for him, working the base with his hand.

Dean squeezed the base of Sam's cock with a dark chuckle.

"Not yet sweetheart take it for me."

Sam's balls were swaying as he attempted to rock on Dean's fingers his cock bobbing with each movement.

Dean crooked his two fingers in Sam's ass angling it so the pads stroked Sam's sweet spot pressing and stroking and massaging making Sam cry out again and again gasping and sobbing.

He rotated his hand on Sam's cock as he moved up and down trailing his fingertips along the underside of the shaft pivoting his palm over the head dropping to tug and tease his balls.

Then he made long strokes from the tip to the base, while teasing with the other hand in his ass.

Returning one hand to Sam's ticklish back he dragged his finger so slowly up and down especially the lower back.

Sam arched his back into it writhing at the ticklish feel as Dean held him still and made him take it.

His whimpers went higher grew needy as Dean kept him writhing on the edge but not allowing him to cum.

Dean worked his cock with one hand slowly, so slowly bringing Sam to the edge and backing off again and again.

He felt Sam shudder at the lightest touch of his hand on his cock keeping his thighs wide open for him.

Before too long he again knew Sam would be begging him to fuck him, writhing and moaning for him.

Glancing down he smirked at the puddle of pre-cum on Sammy's tummy and tickled softly around it making his tummy flutter.

"God so wet for me Sammy."

Dean tickled and stroked his cock ever so lightly up from the base to the head watching Sam writhe on his lap.

He did everything he could to try to make Sam lose it deliberately to try to make Sam cum without permission.

This way he could either tickle him like this, another few hours not letting him cum or spank him and tease and fuck him until he was sobbing and begging.

So slowly he placed his soft fingertips at the tip of Sam's elbow and dragged them around, taking his sweet time and then tickling and stroking the armpit.

This made Sam shiver and shudder helplessly as his body was teased, feeling Dean playfully tweak his nipples.

Lightly he ghosted his fingers up and down Sam's sides tickling him keeping his eyes locked on his.

Moving his hand he gently reached around softly again stroking and tickling Sam's back with one finger just up and down.

"Hahaha D-Dean P-please t-t-tickles."

Smirking Dean responded while teasing Sam's spine he answered, "That's the point Sammy boy tickle tickle tickle."

He reached in a bit and tickled behind Sam's ears and around his neck and back down making Sam squirm desperately.

Meanwhile fucking him with his two fingers so slowly.

Dean just let his other hand on Sam tickling his back to just glide around and up and down his tummy, circling both nipples, all the way down teasing his sides, and repeating the process.

"Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Sam begged and laughed but Dean took his two fingers that were inside, and placed them around the outer edge, rubbing and teasing it, slowly, between the fingers.

At this Sam gasped, shook and begged.

He watched Sam try to grind his hips up and down to increase the stimulation but Dean merely moved with him so his efforts brought no extra friction.

"Mmmmmmmm" Sam moaned helplessly and erotically.

"Yeah feels good doesn't it Sammy when I massage your prostate so slowly just like this?"

Dean continued to press against the spongy flesh of Sam's prostate so delicately.

Tickling his back around the shoulder blades and back down so softly making Sam sweat and laugh desperately.

"God I love keeping you on edge just like this Sammy, I can tell how bad you wanna cum but we've still got a bit to go here just take it for me baby."

Trying to keep Sam from receiving any further friction on his cock he moved back slightly and started tickling his feet.

Sam felt as his fingers moved along the sole of his foot, his cock leaking so steadily so wet.

Dean pressed against his prostate again massaging it making sure to keep denying him the friction he needed to get off.

Sam began making needy cries and whimpers begging but Dean kept teasing, tickling and stroking until he saw Sam's hair damp with sweat and he began pleading.

Tickling Sam's inner thigh he worked his fingers inside and around Sam so slowly taking his time.

Sam dropped his head back moaning, "Ah please."

Dean grinned mocking, "What's that Sammy?"

"Fuck me. Please."

Dean crooked his fingers inside at just the right spot, holding him on the edge, pressing into the spongy flesh.

Hearing Sam beg and moan again he teased, "That's right baby boy beg for it. Come on. Let me hear you scream and sob god so desperate and needy baby gonna fuck your brains out later, make you ride me until you're begging and pleading to cum."

Reaching around he tickled and rubbed Sammy's cock asking, "You wanna cum baby boy?"

Sam groaned as his body screamed for release when Dean grabbed lube on the side and began rubbing Sammy's hole and his dick, and began sliding inward.

Teasing his insides he began hitting his prostate over and over and cried, "Scream for me Sammy boy come on let me hear you."

Throwing his head back and arching Sam screamed, "Oh fuck Dean!"

Dean continued to milk his cock slowly until he was completely dry, then smirking wickedly, he reached over into a bag he had brought home.

Pulling out a vibrator and a cock cage he began strapping the cock cage over Sammy's cock and whispered, "You're mine now, you stay naked for me, to spank to tickle to tease all night."


End file.
